El regreso de las pesadillas
by DrAlezzandro
Summary: Freddy Krueger ha vuelto desde las llamas del infierno para ir tras nuestros personajes favoritos y busca recuperar su poder provocando terror en Seattle. Freddie será el primero que se enfrente con su peor pesadilla y tendrá que regresar a Krueger a las tinieblas.
1. La primera pesadilla

**Aquí va el primer capítulo de mi historia, espero les guste, dejen un review para dejar su opinión. iCarly no es mio es de un genio llamado Dan Schneider y tampoco Pesadilla en la calle del infierno. Sin mas que decir les dejo leer. **

* * *

**La primera pesadilla**

El trío de iCarly, estaba en el apartamento Shay, Sam y Freddie sentados en el sofá y Carly estaba viendo un

vídeo en SplashFace, cuando de repente baja Spencer por las escaleras con unas cajas y cae dejando al

descubierto lo que contenían aquellos contenedores.

Spencer ¿Por qué tienes una máscara de hockey? – preguntó la menor de los Shay ayudando a su hermano a levantarse del suelo.

Ni siquiera juegas hockey – mencionó la rubia.

No es cualquier máscara, es la máscara de Jason Voorhees – respondió el nada normal hermano de Carly – la gané en una subasta cuando fuimos a Manhattan

¡¿JASON VOORHEES?! – Dijeron Sam y Freddie al unísono – tenemos que dejar de hacer eso – dijo la rubia.

Emmm… ¿quién es ese tal Jason? – Preguntó Carly con un tono de duda – nunca había oído sobre él ¿es un jugador de hockey profesional de 17 años que viene a estudiar a Ridgeway? – Dijo la castaña entusiasmada.

Spencer ¿seguro que es de él? – preguntó Freddie a Spencer.

Estoy más que seguro – le respondió él – me lo dijeron las personas que me dieron una orden de restricción contra ellos por mostrárselas.

Creí que se había desintegrado con el ácido – comentó Sam – pero no entiendo por qué la compraste.

¡Chicos! ¡Díganme quién es ese tal Jason! – Gritó Carly desesperada - ¡Quiero saberlo!

Bueno Carly, Jason Voorhees era un niño que murió ahogado en 1957, en el campamento Crystal Lake porque sus compañeros lo molestaban ya que era discapacitado – dijo Sam contando la historia – sigue Freddie ya me aburrí.

Mientras se burlaban Jason corría hacia el lago y se cayó, como no sabía nadar, murió ya que los cuidadores del

campamento no estaban atentos, porque se encontraban bajo los efectos de unas drogas y estaban más

interesados en practicar sexo entre ellos que en hacer su trabajo. Es en este punto donde comienza la historia de

este asesino serial caracterizado por usar una máscara de hockey y su interminable machete – dijo el castaño

siguiendo con el relato – Jason empezó a … - Freddie es cortado por Sam.

Freddie no hagas tan larga la historia, yo te lo resumiré Carly, después de unos años Jason revive de entre los

muertos. Pero supuestamente Jason nunca se ahogó en el lago, siempre había vivido en el bosque y ataca la

mayoría de las veces a adolescentes que se encuentran en la "situación" mencionada por Freddie. Muchos

trataron de matarlo y fallaron, hasta que un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban en Crystal Lake encontraron a

Jason acabando por fin con el mayor asesino de la historia o al menos eso se cree. – terminó de decir Sam.

Sí, y como ya se acerca Halloween, usaré esta máscara para asustar a los niños pequeños, indefensos y

vulnerables, y claro, tener una cita con sus mamis – agregó Spencer.

Guao, que historia tan horrible – dijo Carly – pero cambiamos de tema, además está muerto – agregó la castaña queriendo pasar a otro tema.

Carly, Sam ¿recuerdan cuándo fuimos a Hollywood? ¿A desenmascarar a Steven? ¿Y conocimos a Tori, André,

Beck, Jade, Cat y Robbie? – Preguntó Freddie y las chicas asintieron – bueno ellos vendrán de vacaciones aquí,

a Seattle.

Que bien – dijo Sam – con tal de que no venga Trina, todo estará bien – comentó la rubia y Freddie dijo – Se me

olvidaba, Trina también vendrá – Carly y Sam hicieron una cara de disgusto al saber eso ya que recordaban que

Trina era insoportable.

Por favor, no pongan esa cara, ella no es tan… bueno si lo es, pero los padres de Tori le dijeron que si no traía a su hermana, no podrían venir – agregó Freddie.

Oye Carly, recuerdas a Beck ¿cierto? – Preguntó Sam a Carly.

Como olvidarlo ¿has visto su cabello? – le respondió la castaña.

Lo sé, es perfecto – dijo la rubia - ¿cómo lo tiene tan sedoso?

No tengo idea – agregó Carly.

Emmm, tengo que irme, ya es tarde, adiós chicas – dijo Freddie saliendo del apartamento ya que se sentía incómodo en aquella conversación.

Adiós Freddie – dijeron las chicas - ¿Por qué crees que Freddie salió de esa forma? – Preguntó Carly – Porque es raro – respondió Sam.

- Parecía que estaba huyendo de nuestra conversación

- ¿Por qué lo haría?

No lo sé, tal vez…estaba celoso – dijo Carly con un tono pícaro.

¿De Beck? ¿Qué chico no estaría celoso de él? – dijo la rubia con seguridad.

Sí, pero, creo que se fue porque lo estábamos alagando – pensó Carly

Por favor Carly, Freddie no tendría por qué estar celoso – agregó Sam

¿Segura? No se te vino a la mente la pequeña posibilidad de que se haya ido porque tú alagabas a Beck – Le dijo Carly a Sam quién se echó a reír por el comentario de su amiga.

Carly, entiende, Freddie tiene que aprender a aceptar comentarios positivos que nunca van a ser para él – dijo Sam a Carly.

No quites esa posibilidad, además, a ti te gusta Freddie, tú me lo dijiste – dijo segura la castaña.

Yo no dije que me gustara Freddie, yo dije que sentía "alteraciones" por Freddie – dijo Sam haciendo énfasis en la palabra "alteraciones".

Por favor, eso dicen las personas que no pueden admitir sus sentimientos – Agregó la mejor amiga de la rubia.

Lo que digas Carls – le respondió Sam a Carly.

**En la habitación de Freddie**

POV Freddie

No sé porque, pero tuve la sensación de irme del apartamento de Carly, no pude soportar escuchar las alabanzas

hacia Beck por parte de Sam, fue tan…extraño, como si estuviera ¿celoso? Nooo…yo no estaba celoso, ¿o sí?

Bueno, tal vez, porque últimamente he sentido "alteraciones" por Sam, pero ya se me pasará, no es como si me

gustara, no, no, eso es imposible. Tengo sueño, mejor me voy a dormir para sacar estas locas ideas de mi

cabeza.

Hola Sam – dije a Sam cuando entre al apartamento de Carly - ¿qué haces?

Miro "Celebridades bajo el agua", vamos Madisen, solo unos segundos más y te ahogarás – dijo ella, si que odia a Madisen Hill.

Bien, ¡Se ahogó! – grité con alegría

De repente Sam desapareció del lugar y yo dije - ¿Sam? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Y cómo te fuiste tan rápido? – no me respondía.

Hola Freddie – dijo una voz muy extraña detrás de mí.

Volteé para ver quién era y vi a un hombre con el rostro desfigurado, un sombrero ajado, una camisa manga larga de rayas verdes y rojas, y un guante de cuchillas.

¡Aaahh! ¿Quién eres tú? – grité aterrorizado.

Soy tu mayor pesadilla –dijo el aquel sujeto - ¿Sabes? Me gusta tu amiga la rubia, es sexy – eso me enfureció –

y tu eres mi favorito – dijo acercándose a mi y poniendo una de sus garras en mi mejilla izquierda.

Aaahh – grité de dolor cuando me rasguñó y me dejó una marca en mi cara - ¿qué quieres de mí? – le dije

gritándole – quiero tu alma – me respondió el hombre – pero primero me divertiré contigo – me rompió la camisa

y me marcó en toda mi espalda era un dolor insoportable – Aaaahhhh – volví a gritar - ¡Déjame! – le dije

apartándome de él

Y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en mi habitación pero me encontraba tirado en el suelo, me dirigí hacia el baño para lavarme la cara y cuando me miré en el espejo, tenía una gran herida en mi mejilla.

Pero ¡¿qué?! – Dije sorprendido al ver mi rostro - ¿Desde cuándo tengo esto en la cara? – me dije a mi mismo

Freddie, hijo ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas ir al doctor? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Quieres tu mantita? – dijo mi madre, parece que escuchó lo que dije.

Sí mamá estoy bien, solo tengo un rasguño – le respondí, pero creo que firmé mi sentencia al decir eso.

¿Un rasguño? ¿Dónde? ¿Te duele? ¿Necesitas una venda? – me dijo alarmada mi mamá detrás de la puerta.

Tranquila mamá, yo puedo con esto – le dije – si necesito algo te aviso ¿sí?

Bueno, estaré en mi habitación, no dudes en llamarme si quieres que te ayude Freddie – Qué raro, creí que iba a insistir más, creo que ya se dio cuenta que puedo valerme por mí mismo.

Luego de unos minutos, me fui a mi habitación y al recostarme sentí un dolor en mi espalda, encendí la luz y me fije en el espejo que tengo en mi cuarto, tenía una marca en toda mi espalda.

¿Por qué tengo esto en mi espalda? – Pensé – Primero en la cara, ahora en la espalda, esto no puede ser, lo

mismo me pasó en la pesadilla que tuve, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, será mejor que me duerma;

son las 3:00 am, por suerte mañana es sábado.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capítulo, no olviden dejar un review, el siguiente capítulo lo publicaré lo mas rápido posible, y tranquilos, habrá mucho SEDDIE**


	2. La llegada de los chicos

**Hola queridos lectores, ya tengo listo el segundo capítulo, ojalá les guste y si no, perdónenme, no puedo complacer a todos.**

* * *

**La llegada de los chicos**

POV Freddie

Son las 8:00 am, estoy vistiéndome para ir a desayunar, me dirijo a la cocina y cuando veo a mi madre ella grita como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo.

¡AAhhhh! – grita ella

¿Qué pasa? – le digo un poco asustado

¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? Mira tu rostro, hijo –

No es nada, es solo una herida –

De todas formas, debes tener más cuidado, pudo ser peor ¿qué tal si hubiera sido más profunda? -

Pero no lo fue, así que quédate tranquila mamá –

Bueno, ven a desayunar, por cierto, hoy trabajo toda la noche, pero mañana estaré en casa todo el día –

Está bien –

No le abras la puerta a extraños, ni recibas paquetes sospechosos, la mayoría de los secuestros ocurren al recibir un paquete –

Mamá, ya no soy un niño, se cuidarme –

Lo sé, pero de todas formas sigo siendo tu madre y quiero cuidar de ti –

Ok, ya terminé mi desayuno – dije y me dirigí a la casa de Carly

¿A dónde vas? –

Al apartamento de Carly – le respondí con obviedad.

No me gusta que socialices con la carita de muñeca, por su culpa casi mueres – me dijo con un poco de molestia.

Mamá, ella es mi amiga – dije y salí de mi apartamento.

Al entrar vi a Carly viendo Drake & Josh, no entiendo cómo pudieron cancelar esa serie, era genial.

Hola Carly –

Hola Freddie – dijo entre risas

¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

¡Megan colocó salsa picante a las bebidas de Drake y Josh! – dijo Carly sin quitar la vista del televisor.

No te cansas de ver esa serie ¿no? – le pregunté.

No, es muy gracio… ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – me gritó.

No lo sé, cuando desperté hoy tenía esta cosa en mi rostro – le expliqué señalando mi mejilla.

¿Seguro? – preguntó

Sí, además tuve un sueño donde… - traté de decirle pero llegó la rubia más hermosa del mundo, digo llegó Sam.

Mamá ya está aquí – dijo Sam señalándose y dirigiéndose al sofá para sentarse al lado de Carly.

Hola Sam – dijimos Carly y yo.

Hola Carlangas y Fredward ¿qué te ocurrió en el rostro? – me preguntó, pude notar un poco de preocupación en ella.

Como le dije a Carly, no tengo ni la menor idea. – le respondí.

Por cierto, no olviden que hoy iremos al aeropuerto para recoger a Tori y sus amigos – dijo Sam con alegría.

Cierto, su vuelo aterriza a las 10:00 am –comenté.

Mejor nos damos prisa, son las 9:30 y el aeropuerto queda muy lejos – dijo Carly - ¡SPENCER!

Hola hermanita, Sam, Freddie que raro tenerlos por aquí – nos dijo Spencer

No empieces con eso Spence, llévanos al aeropuerto – le ordenó Sam a Spencer.

Pero es sábado, quiero dormir – dijo él como un niño pequeño.

Puedes usar tu gorro de chofer – lo convenció Carly.

¡JAY! – dijo Spencer corriendo hacia su habitación por su gorro.

* * *

**En el aeropuerto**

POV General

Carly, Sam, Freddie y por supuesto Spencer llegaron a su destino, el mayor de los Shay platicaba con una chica llamada Elizabeth, Carly fue por una Pepi Cola a la máquida de sodas, Sam y Freddie esperaban a sus amigos.

Mira, Spencer llegó a los 10.000 seguidores en Twitter – comentó la rubia.

¿Enserio? Yo apenas tengo 8.000 – se quejó Freddie - ¿Cuántos tienes Sam?

No lo sé – dijo Sam que al fijarse en su perfil dijo – 500.000 – dijo sin darle importancia al asunto.

¡Guaooo! Carly tiene 360.000 – exclamó el castaño – eres la que tiene más seguidores.

¿Después quieres ir a Licuados Locos? – preguntó el castaño con un poco de nervios, lo cual no notó la rubia.

Sólo si tú pagas. –

Sam –

¿Sí? –

Yo siempre pago – dijo riendo Freddie.

Lo sé, era por si lo olvidabas –

¡Qué amiga! –

Yo nunca dije que era tu amiga –

¡Oye! –

Estoy bromeando, aunque siempre te moleste o te insulte te considero mi amigo – le dijo sonriendo la rubia – jamás comentes con nadie lo que te dije.

No lo haré –

Ya aterrizó el avión –

Ya era hora –

Chicos ¿han visto a Spencer? – preguntó alarmada Carly

Sí, está detrás de ti – respondió Freddie.

Por cierto, Tori, Cat, Beck, Jade, Robbie y André ya llegaron – comentó Sam.

YA era hora, el tonto vuelo se retrasó una hora – se quejó Carly.

¡Chicos! Tengo el número de una chica – exclamó Spencer y empezó a bailar improvisadamente - ¿Quién es el experto en mujeres?

Brad Pitt – Dijo Carly burlándose de su hermano.

Qué graciosa – dijo el mayor de los Shay.

¡Carly, Sam, Freddie! – dijo una voz no tan lejana a lo chicos.

¡Tori Vega! – exclamó Carly abrazando a Tori.

¡Carly Shay! – dijo la estudiante de Hollywood Arts.

¡Beck Oliver! – dijo la rubia muy contenta mientras alborotaba el cabello de su amigo.

¡Sam Puckett! – comentó Beck de la misma forma y haciendo lo mismo con su cabello lo cual provocó una mala mirada por parte de Freddie

¡Hola Freddie! – dijeron André, Jade, Cat, Robbie y Trina

¿Qué hay chicos? ¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo? – preguntó el castaño a sus amigos.

Horrible – exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

La comida del avión apesta – dijo Rex – Un niño pateaba mi asiento – comentó Trina provocando la risa de todos.

No había Wi Fi ¿Qué clase de avión es ese? – se quejó Robbie.

Soy Cat – decía la pelirroja con su habitual tono.

Bueno chicos, basta de charlas y vamos al apartamento para que acomoden sus cosas. – decía el mayor de los Shay – y luego vayamos a tomar una siesta – agregó Spencer bostezando ya que estaba muy cansado.

* * *

**En el apartamento Shay**

Ya llegamos jóvenes adolescentes – decía el hermano de Carly – agarren lo que quieran del refrigerador, acomódense, y bla bla bla yo iré a tomar una siesta, despiértenme al mediodía. – decía mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Bueno, Tori, Cat, Jade y Trina dormirán en mi habitación, Beck, André y Robbie en la habitación de huéspedes. – ordenaba la anfitriona de iCarly.

¡Yay! – exclamó Cat muy alegre.

¡HEY! – se quejó Rex

Y Rex – respondió Carly ante la queja del títere.

Freddie, acompaña a los chicos a la habitación de huéspedes y Sam ven con nosotras para hacer espacio en mi cuarto – decía la castaña.

Bueno – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, esta vez no se dijeron nada solo obedecieron a su amiga.

Vengan chicos – dijo Freddie a sus amigos.

Te seguimos – dijeron ellos.

* * *

**En la habitación de Carly**

Carly, tu habitación es genial – decía Tori.

Y es grande, y tu closet también, podrías meter a un muerto ahí - comentaba Jade

Eso es lo que yo le dije – decía la rubia. – me alegra conocer a alguien que piense lo mismo.

Jade solo le hizo una cara como diciendo "te entiendo".

Ahora vuelvo, Freddie prometió comprarme un licuado.- dijo Sam abandonando en cuarto.

SEDDIE – exclamó Cat provocando que las miradas de sus amigas se clavaran en ella - ¿Qué?

Cat tiene razón, SEDDIE – dijo Tori – SEDDIE – exclamaron Trina y Jade levantando los brazos.

¿Ustedes también son SEDDIE? – preguntó Carly y las chicas asintieron – Muy pronto estarán juntos, estoy segura. – dijo la castaña mientras ayudaba a las chicas a desempacar sus cosas.

* * *

**En la habitación de huéspedes**

Guaoo, ¿todas las habitaciones en este apartamento son de este tamaño? – preguntó Robbie al ver el gran tamaño del cuarto.

Eemm, si, la mayoría – respondió Freddie – bueno chicos, sólo hay tres camas, ¿Rex dormirá con Robbie o..? –Freddie fue cortado por el muñeco parlante.

Yo pido la cama, Robbie dormirá en el piso – dijo el "manipulador" de Robbie - ¡Oye! Yo quería la cama – se quejó el afro.

Ustedes pónganse de acuerdo – comentó Freddie. – Cambiando de tema, Beck ¿Cómo van tu y Jade?

Bueno, ella y yo terminamos hace dos meses – dijo Beck con un poco de pena.

Eem, lo siento no era mi intención que… -

Tranquilo, no pasa nada –

Fredward, no olvides que … Hola Beck, André, Robbie y Rex – dijo Sam entrando a la habitación.

Hola – dijeron todos al unísono excepto Rex que dijo – Hola muñeca.

Cállate Rex, Fredward prometiste comprarme un licuado, así que – dijo Sam haciendo una seña hacia la puerta.

Oh, cierto, ahora vuelvo chicos – dijo saliendo de la habitación con la rubia.

¡AY! El amor – dijo suspirando Robbie.

Es tan lindo – comentó André.

Sí, como cuando Tori y yo casi … -no terminó de decir Beck porque recordó que nadie se había enterado de que intentó besar a Tori…dos veces.

¿Tori y tu qué? – preguntó Robbie.

Nada, solo me confundí con otra persona, pero no es nada importante – respondió Beck.

* * *

**Mientras en Licuados Locos**

Tu licuado – dijo Freddie dándole su bebida a la rubia junto con una sonrisa.

Gracias. – dijo Sam de la misma forma que Freddie.

¿Por qué tú y Beck se comportan como si se conocieran de años? – preguntó el castaño un poco celoso.

Eso no te importa Benson – respondió Sam.

Por favor, somos amigos ¿no? – suplicó Freddie.

Está bien Benson, pero no te acostumbres a que te de respuestas de todo, Beck y yo mantuvimos contacto desde que nos conocimos en Los Ángeles. – le contó la rubia a su amigo.

Aahh, pero ¿te gusta? – dijo el castaño que se moría de celos por dentro pero él no lo sabía

No, sólo me atrae, es lindo y es actor – contestó Sam tomando un sorbo de su licuado. – Ahora, tú responde ¿cómo te hiciste eso en la cara?

Ya te dije que no lo sé, pero tuve una pesadilla donde…no importa –

Una pesadilla eh –

Sí, había un tipo con la cara quemada, un sombrero, una camisa a rayas y un pantalón gastado, con un guante con cuchillas que se acerc me arañó en la cara y en la espalda, y al despertar tenía heridas exactamente en los mismos lugares donde me los hizo ese hombre. –

Así que un hombre con la cara quemada, camisa a rayas, pantalón gastado, sombrero y guante de cuchillas te hizo eso mientras dormías y al despertar tenías esas heridas…es la historia mas falsa que he escuchado en toda mi vida –

Lo sé, aun así, no sé porque amanecí con esto en mi rostro –

No tienes otra idea de – no terminó de decir porque le llegó un mensaje de Carly – Carly quiere que regresemos, dice que preparó comida "especial" por la llegada de los chicos y nos quiere allí en este momento. -

Bueno, vamos –

Espera –

¿Qué?

Cómprame otro licuado – haciendo cara de perrito.

Bueno – no pudo resistirse a su mirada.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capítulo, si tienen sentido común, se habrán dado cuenta de que no hay rastro de Freddy Krueger (aún), y sobre la atracción que Sam siente hacia Beck, tranquilos no llegará a mayores,según ustedes ¿quién debería morir?, dejen su review con su respuesta**

**Sígueme en twitter: /KSey_12**


	3. Sam conoce a su peor pesadilla

**Sam conoce a su mayor pesadilla**

POV Freddy

Bien, el chico les contó a sus amigas sobre mí, estoy recuperando mi fuerza pero necesito asustar a una de las dos, veamos, será la rubia. Esperaré a que se duerma y empezará el juego de Freddy Krueger.

Fin del POV Freddy

* * *

**Apartamento Shay**

POV General

Carly preparó un almuerzo "especial" para sus amigos, mientras ellos terminaban de desempacar, llamó a Sam y Freddie que se encontraban en Licuados Locos y despertó a Spencer para que disfrute de su comida.

Hola Carly – dijeron Sam y Freddie al entrar al apartamento - ¿Terminaste tu comida "especial"? – preguntó el castaño.

Sí, solo espérenme que yo voy a llamar a los chicos para que vengan a comer – dijo Carly mientras subía por las escaleras.

¿Qué hay chicos? – les dijo Spencer que estaba en la cocina.

¿Qué hay Spence? – respondieron ellos.

Chicos, por lo que más quieran, no vayan a tomar la LIMONADA – advirtió el mayor de los Shay con un tono muy serio.

¿Por qué? – Preguntaron ellos – Enserio Freddie, tenemos que dejar de hacer eso – le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa – Síííí – respondió él de la misma manera.

Sólo no la beban – dijo con una cara de asco.

Ok – dijeron al mismo tiempo, esta vez solo se miraron.

Ummm, huele delicioso – dijo André bajando de las escaleras, seguido de Tori, Beck, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Rex y Trina

Bueno, todos siéntense a comer y prueben mi limonada especial – exclamó Carly levantando la jarra.

NO lo hagan – susurró Spencer haciendo señas para que le entendieran mientras su hermana se volteaba para traer los vasos.

* * *

**Después del almuerzo**

Ya eran las 2:30. Todos habían terminado su comida, Sam, Freddie y Beck estaban sentados en el sofá mirando televión, Tori, Jade, Cat y Trina, en la mesa de la cocina, André se encontraba en medio de una discusión entre Robbie y Rex, y Carly, bueno, ella fue a comprar Licuados para todos junto con su hermano.

* * *

**Con Freddie, Sam y Beck (Sentados en el respectivo orden)**

¡Sí! ¡Avan Jogia resistió los 10 minutos! – exclamó la rubia que miraba Celebridades bajo el agua.

Ahora viene, Justin Bieber – dijo Beck.

No creo que soporte la respiración por 22 minutos – dijo el técnico de iCarly

¿Quieres apostar Benson? – retaba Sam a Freddie

Claro, 20 dólares a que se rinde a los 10 minutos – decía el castaño sacando dinero de su bolsillo.

Acepto – respondió la rubia.

* * *

**Luego de 22 minutos**

Perdiste Benson, ahora paga – decía la rubia a su amigo.

Pero ¿cómo si el…? ¿Por qué….? Si no tenía….y luego…. Está bien, toma – dijo Freddie dándole el dinero a la rubia.

No debiste apostar – le dijo Beck a Freddie.

Gracias Beck – respondió Freddie con sarcasmo.

* * *

**Con Tori, Cat, Jade y Trina**

Y luego el me dejó plantada ¿pueden creerlo? – decía Trina contando la historia de un chico que la "invitó a salir" y nunca llegó.

Noooo – respondieron Tori y Cat con sarcasmo mientras que Jade diría – NADIE te quiere.

Espero que aquí conozca a un chico digno de esta diosa – exclamaba Trina señalándose.

Quiero una malteada – dijo la pelirroja.

Tranquila Cat, Carly llegará pronto con los licuados. – le decía Tori.

¿Por qué Beck se sienta con Sam? Se supone que sale conmigo – dijo Trina provocando celos en Tori y Jade.

Solo están viendo televisión, además, él NO te soporta – respondió Jade.

* * *

**Con André, Robbie y Rex**

Yo necesito la cama, soy mucho más grande que tú – se quejaba Robbie.

Pero yo soy más genial – comentaba Rex.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? No quiero dormir en el piso, tengo problemas lumbares – reclamaba el afro.

Chicos, por favor, dejen de discutir, son nuestras vacaciones – intervino André.

Yo quiero la cama – dijo el muñeco.

¿Qué tal si lo arreglan de la manera tradicional? – propuso André.

¿Cómo? –

Con una moneda, Rex escoge ¿Cara o Cruz? –

Cara – dijo Rex.

André lanzó la moneda al aire y cayó en…

Já, la cama es mía – celebró el manipulador de Robbie al ver que cayó en Cara.

No es justo – se volvió a quejar Robbie.

* * *

**POV Carly**

Ya estoy por llegar a mi apartamento, si que es difícil cargar nueve licuados a la vez, ¿saben por qué? Porque Spencer se quedó en los Licuados Locos con una chica. ¡Oh no! ¡Se me están cayendo!

¡Cuidado! Una chica tan linda no debería cargar esto sola – me dijo un chico de cabello rubio, con unos jeans, camiseta blanca y una chaqueta azul, ¡Está que arde!

Gracias – le dije con una voz de enamorada, sí que soy tonta.

De nada, oye ¿Tú no eres la de iCarly? – me preguntó

Sí los soy, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi apartamento por favor? –

Claro, quisiera conocer a Sam, es muy linda y divertida – me dijo, guao, ahora mi amiga es la que atrae a los chicos, ¡Qué mal!

Tienes suerte, todos están en mi casa que parece la suya, ven, sígueme – enserio, parece que viven en mi apartamento.

Aun no puedo creerlo, estoy al lado de Carly Shay, me siento importante – dijo bromeando emm, mejor le pregunto su nombre.

Se me olvidaba ¿cómo te llamas? – dije un poco apenada.

Mi nombre es Ross Beckham - respondió

Mucho gusto Ross, mi nombre es Carly Shay - me reí, soy tan graciosa.

Jajajajaja-

Y aquí es Bushwell Plaza, por cierto no te sorprendas si ves a Lewbert -

¿El loco portero con una verruga enorme al que le hacen bromas? Jajajajaa, me encantaría verlo -

¡Fuera de mi piso! - Nos gritó Lewbert - ¡Odio a los adolescentes - dijo mientras volvía a la bodega.

Nosotros también te odiamos - le dije en forma de broma.

Creí que solo fingía ser así, pero veo que me equivoqué -

Subamos, es el apartamento 8-C.

Fin del POV Carly

* * *

**En el apartamento Shay**

**POV Sam**

¿Cuándo llegará Carly? Ya pasaron 30 minutos, además estar entre dos chicos es se entretuvo hablando con alguien, probablemente Gibby o Adam. Pero fue con Spencer, tal vez dejó a Carly sola por irse detrás de una chica.

Ya llegué – dijo Carly entrando con un chico, que por cierto no está nada mal, ¡¿Qué?! No me juzguen, me interesan los chicos pero no de la misma forma de Carly.

Por fin llegas Carly, y ¿quién es él? – le pregunté señalando a su amigo con "curiosidad"

Él es Ross, Ross Beckham, me ayudó con los licuados, por cierto ¡Agárrenlos! – me respondió mi amiga dándonos nuestros licuados

Hola Ross – dijimos todos mientras Trina se acercó a él y dijo - ¿Qué hay Ross? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Porque yo estoy soltera y… - es cortada por Jade quien le dice – NADIE te quiere.

No, no estoy saliendo con nadie – dijo Ross – Es un honor conocer a los de iCarly, en especial a ti – me dijo él con una sonrisa provocando que Fredward - ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? – le preguntó a Freddie.

Amm, solo me tropecé y ya sabes…-respondió el mirándome.

Como sea, un gusto conocerlos chicos, me tengo que ir pero, podemos salir algún día, le di a Carly mi número, sólo llámenme, cuando quieran. Adiós Sam, Carly, Freddie y amigos – se despidió Ross.

No me cae bien – dijo Freddie

A mí si, parece un buen tipo – dijo Beck

A mí también – mencionó Tori – Y ¿a ustedes amigas? – nos preguntó a todas.

Nosotras asentimos y le pregunté a Carly – Oye Carly, me puedes dar su número de celular – sentí como alguien me fulminaba con la mirada, volteé y era Freddie.

Claro, pásame tu celular – se lo di, guardó el número de Ross y me lo devolvió.

Chicos, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana – dije saliendo del apartamento de Carly.

Fin del POV Sam

* * *

**POV Freddie**

Carly se fue hace media hora por los Licuados y aun no vuelve, oh, esperen ya entró con ¿un chico? ¡Qué raro! Nótese el sarcasmo.

Ya llegué – dijo Carly entrando junto con él,

Por fin llegas Carly, y ¿quién es él? – preguntó Sam con curiosidad lo que me provocó un pequeño enojo.

Él es Ross, Ross Beckham, me ayudó con los licuados, por cierto ¡Agárrenlos! – gritó Carly.

Hola Ross – dijimos todos mientras Trina se acercó a él y dijo - ¿Qué hay Ross? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Porque yo estoy soltera y… - es cortada por Jade quien le dice – NADIE te quiere.

No, no estoy saliendo con nadie – dijo Ross – Es un honor conocer a los de iCarly, en especial a ti – le dijo a Sam, bueno eso sí me molestó – ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? – me preguntó.

Amm, solo me tropecé y ya sabes…-respondí mirando a Sam.

Como sea, un gusto conocerlos chicos, me tengo que ir pero, podemos salir algún día, le di a Carly mi número, sólo llámenme, cuando quieran. Adiós Sam, Carly, Freddie y amigos – se despidió Ross.

No me cae bien –dije con disgusto

A mí si, parece un buen tipo – dijo Beck

A mí también – mencionó Tori – Y ¿a ustedes amigas? – preguntó ella a las chicas

Ellas asintieron y Sam le preguntó a Carly – Oye Carly, me puedes dar su número de celular – la miré con un poco de celos, que raro.

Claro, pásame tu celular – le dijo Carly y guardó el número de Ross y se lo entregó

Chicos, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana – dijo Sam abandonando el apartamento, me dieron ganas de acompañarla se veía muy linda y…¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Fin del POV Freddie

* * *

**En la casa de Sam**

**POV Sam**

Estoy tan cansada, esperar a Carly y conocer chicos nuevos es agotador, Fredward está actuando muy extraño, mas de los normal. Y Ross, parece un buen chico, y es guapo ¿Qué? Les dije que ya no tengo 13 años, también me interesan los chicos. Repetirles las cosas también es agotador, me voy a dormir.

* * *

¿Qué diablos hago aquí? – me pregunté, estaba al lado de lo que parecía ser una fábrica abandonada.

No podrás esconderte para siempre Krueger – escuché decir a un hombre desde lejos.

¡Yo no hice nada! – gritaba el hombre mientras entraba en aquella fábrica.

¡Agárrenlo! – decía una señora seguida de una tropa de personas que sostenían antorchas en sus manos.

¡Se escondió ahí adentro! ¡Lancen sus antorchas! – gritaban esa gente mientras incendiaban la fábrica.

De un segundo a otro, algo me llevó adentro de ese lugar, pude ver como ese hombre con sombrero y camisa mangalarga a rayas se estaba ardiendo en llamas y de la nada, salí de la fábrica y ese mismo hombre con la cara quemada y guante de cuchillas estaba al lado mío.

Hola – me dijo con una voz siniestra. – ya viste como esos malditos me quemaron vivo ¿no? Pues yo me vengué matando a sus hijos, uno por uno.

¿Quién eres? – le pregunté un poco aterrada.

Yo soy Freddy Krueger – dijo acercándose a mí – y tú – dijo agarrando mi brazo – eres mi favorita – Me susurró mientras con sus cuchillas me hería todo el brazo.

¡Suéltame! – le grité a ese tipo

Qué coincidencia, tu amigo Freddie me dijo lo mismo, por cierto, sé que te gusta –

Si te atreves a hacerle algo a Freddie te juro que… -

No puedes darme órdenes, y si me da la maldita gana, ¡Lo mato! – me dijo soltando mi brazo y luego se puso a reír como loco.

Escuché un ruido, como si mi celular estuviera sonando, y ¡Pum! Aparecí en mi habitación y mi PeraPhone estaba sonando, creo que era la alarma y cuando estiré el brazo para apagarlo vi un gran rasguño en él.

Que raro, mi brazo tiene una herida como en mi sueño, lo mismo que le pasó a Freddie, ¡Oh no! Tanta perfección en Freddie me está volviendo loca ¡¿Qué dije?! ¿Perfección, volviéndome loca, Freddie? Enserio que me gusta, ¿gustarme? ¿Él? Bueno, está bien lo acepto, creo que me gusta el nerd. – me dije a mi misma

* * *

**POV Freddy **

Ja, ja, ja, ja la rubia ya conoce a su peor pesadilla, que divertido es esto, poco a poco estoy recuperando mi fuerza, que bueno que sus amigos están de vacaciones, ella les contará sobre mí y así vivirán atemorizados por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

**Aquí termina el cap, como vieron, Sam admitió sus sentimientos hacia Freddie, esperemos que él también lo haga. Por cierto, no se confunda Freddie (miembro de iCarly) y Freddy (villano). Para los que quieran conocer a Ross Beckham, su foto está en el link de mi perfil. No olviden dejar un review**


	4. ¿Una cita?

**Ya terminé de escribir el capítulo y recuerden que Krueger va ir atacando poco a poco y todos se enterarán de su existencia de igual manera (poco a poco). Me disculpo con Cold Princesszzz por no haber publicado el capítulo a tiempo.**

* * *

**¿Una cita? Parte I**

**POV Ross**

Sí que tengo suerte, ayer conocí a la chica más linda del universo, no hablo de Carly, hablo de su hermosa, tierna, amigable y graciosa amiga Sam, ella podrá sacar de mi cabeza esa horrible etapa en Elm Street, no vale la pena recordarlo, él está muerto y mejor ya no hablo sobre ese hombre.

Ross, tengo que ir a un viaje de negocios, ya sabes, cosas de la empresa, como sea, volveré en dos meses – decía el gran empresario Christopher Beckham, haciéndole honor a su apellido, ya me acostumbré a sus largos viajes por su trabajo – No olvides ir al cementerio.

Papá, nunca se me olvidará dejarle flores a mi mamá – le dije un poco molesto, nunca olvidaría a mi madre, ella murió porque el desgraciado de Freddy Krueger la asesinó.

Lo sé hijo, pero, nunca está demás – dijo un poco apenado – te traeré algo de Japón, si necesitas algo, ya sabes, tienes la tarjeta de crédito, chequera y dinero en efectivo, creo que no necesitas nada más, – si, no necesito nada más, solo su atención.

Gracias –

Te extrañaré hijo – dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

Yo también papá –

Te quiero – dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, soy un chico que al que le sobran cosas materiales, la relación con mi padre no es tan mala, nos llevamos bien y todo eso, pero desde que tengo memoria, él nunca ha sido un verdadero "padre", siempre se la pasa trabajando, el único momento en que de verdad estuvo conmigo, fue cuando murió mi mamá.

* * *

**POV Sam**

Preparándome para ir a la casa de Carly, aun no puedo creer que me guste Fredward, es decir, él es tan…Freddie, y yo soy tan …yo, es completamente distinto a mí, debo estar muy enferma, tal vez deba internarme en un hospital psiquiátrico, sí, escuché que en "Aguas Turbulentas" cocinan un muy buen tocino. Y sobre la pesadilla que tuve, no tengo idea de lo que pasó, me aseguraré de que nadie vea mi brazo.

* * *

**POV Freddie**

Ese chico Ross, no me cae bien, parece esconder algo, nadie puede ser tan perfecto, analicen las cosas, ayuda a Carly, ella lo lleva a su apartamento, nos saluda, rechaza a Trina con ¡mucho tacto!, coquetea con Sam y ella no lo detuvo o lo insultó, ¡Tonto Ross! Pero ni crea que me la va a quitar, ella es ¿mía?, ¿de qué estoy hablando? Un momento, creo que me gusta, ¿enserio? De todas las chicas del universo, tenía que ser ella, aunque esa idea no me desagrada. Ella es bonita, debo admitirlo hasta está mucho más linda que Carly, es chistosa, no le importa lo que digan los demás, y es buena amiga.

* * *

**POV Carly**

No es justo, me estoy quedando sola, Sam y Freddie, Tori y Beck, Cat y Robbie, apuesto que mas tarde será Jade y Ross, André será un cantautor famoso y mientras que yo me quedaré sola con Rex cuidando a Trina de sus ataques por no tener talento ni un esposo. Creo que exagero, pero tengo mis razones:

Sam y Freddie: ¡Por favor! Es obvio que se gustan.

Tori y Beck: Tengo un presentimiento de una futura relación entre ellos.

Cat y Robbie: Digamos que a mi pelirroja amiga se le escapó su "pequeño secreto".

Jade y Ross: Bueno eso si fue una locura, ni siquiera se han dirigido la palabra.

Ya sé, Gibby, él es mi salvación, porque digamos que me gusta, no me juzguen, es adorable, lindo, aunque tiene una extraña obsesión con el jabón líquido, quitando esto último, tiene todo lo que necesito. Lo malo es que se fue de viaje a Los Ángeles con Guppy y su mamá.

* * *

**POV Tori**

No sé por que, pero me encanta estar en Seattle, estoy con mis amigos y con Jade, aunque últimamente nos hemos llevado mejor, y el asunto de Beck, ya saben, que me intentó besar…dos veces, no le pude hacer eso a Jade, ¡Ya sé! Voy hacer que ellos dos vuelvan, no será fácil, pero lo lograré. Pero necesitaré ayuda…de…¡Carly!

* * *

**POV Beck**

No puedo dejar de pensar en Tori, sé que ella no me corresponde, pero no puedo evitarlo, ella es linda, paciente, encantadora, amable y puedo seguir así todo el día, y Sam, ella es una muy buena amiga, tranquilos, no me gusta, se lo dije y ella me dijo lo mismo, solo somos muy buenos amigos. Además soy partidario Seddie, nunca me interpondría entre la futura relación de Sam y Freddie.

* * *

**POV Cat**

¡Ups! Ayer se me escapó mi pequeño secreto cuando hablaba con Carly, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que me gusta Robbie? No lo creo, no se lo dije tan claro: Me gusta Robbie, es tan adorable. Esas no son palabras que se pueden entender fácilmente.

* * *

**POV Robbie**

Diablos, me duele la espalda, dormir en el piso no es para nada agradable, debo recordar nunca apostar con Rex, también que no tengo que contarle ningún secreto mío, como que desde hace tiempo me siento atraído hacia mi pelirroja amiga.

* * *

**POV General**

Son las 2 de la tarde, Sam y Freddie se encuentran en el apartamento Shay (¡Qué raro!) con sus amigos, ya todos almorzaron y ahora están en sus respectivas habitaciones, Sam en la de Carly con las demás y Freddie en la de los chicos.

* * *

**En la habitación de Carly**

**Tori y Carly**

Carly, necesito tu ayuda – decía la chica con pómulos perfectos.

¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó la castaña.

Quiero que Jade y Beck vuelvan a estar juntos, y estoy haciendo un plan que creo que funcionará pero para eso quiero que convenzas a Sam de ir a una cita con Ross –

¿Una cita con Ross? Eso será un gran problema, pero ¿por qué quieres que Jade y Beck vuelvan? –

Tengo mis razones pero por favor, convénsela – dijo Tori con cara de perrito.

Está bien, pero no te aseguro nada, cuéntame todo el plan –

Bueno, primero haremos creer a Jade y Beck que Sam y Ross van a una cita, y les hacemos creer a Sam y Ross que Jade y Beck están en una cita, y para evitar la incomodidad ellos tienen que acompañarlos.

¿Y por qué Ross y no Freddie? –

Piénsalo de esta forma, Jade y Beck vuelven a ser pareja y conseguimos que Freddie se ponga celoso, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro –

Tienes razón, eres buena inventando planes –

Gracias, por cierto es para hoy en la noche así que llama a Ross, dile venga a tu apartamento y luego irán al cine –

Ok -

* * *

**Con Sam y Jade**

Y fue tan divertido hacer que Tori pelee con el gorila – decía Jade entre carcajadas.

¿Enserio? ¿Y quién ganó? –

Tori, pero el gorila la aventó contra la pared y se rompió los brazos –

Y supongo que no le dieron el papel ¿verdad? – preguntó la rubia

Exacto –

Siempre quise tener una amiga como tú –

Sí, ¿cómo no nos conocimos antes? –

* * *

**Con Cat y Trina**

¿No crees que Ross es sexy? – le preguntó Trina a Cat.

No, solo pienso que es guapo – respondió la pelirroja.

Sólo míralo, parece un actor de televisión –

Me parece un buen chico –

Nuestros hijos serían hermosos, seríamos el Sr. y la Sra. Beckham –

Parece que le gusta Sam –

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no viste como me miraba? –

No, pero vi como la miraba a ella –

De todas formas, no podría aceptarlo, yo tendré que volver a Los Ángeles y no quiero romper su lindo y sexy corazón –

* * *

**En la habitación de los chicos**

**Todos**

Y ¿Qué haremos esta noche? – preguntaba André.

No lo sé, ¿adónde les gustaría ir? – dijo Freddie.

Yo quiero ir a ver una película – respondió Beck.

Sí, yo quiero ver Crepúsculo – comentaba Robbie.

¡Eso es de niñas! – Exclamaba Rex –Todos saben que es mejor Harry Potter.

¿Otra discusión? – Se quejaba André – ¿No pueden dejar de pelear por un segundo?

¿Siempre se comportan así? – le susurraba Freddie a Beck a lo que él responde – La mayoría del tiempo.

Oye André ¿Rose dejó de acosarte? – preguntó Beck conteniéndose la risa.

¡No! Desde que llegamos a Seattle me ha enviado 347 mensajes de texto, 158 llamadas y 98 mensajes de voz – le respondió André

Por lo menos alguien te llama – decía Rex – No como a Robbie, la única que lo llama es su abuela, jajajaja.

¡OYE! – se quejaba Robbie.

Hablando de chicas, Beck, tenemos que hablar – dijo Freddie – Mientras ustedes elijan la película.

Emm…de acuerdo – respondió Beck.

* * *

**Con Freddie y Beck**

¿Necesitas ayuda? – dijo Beck.

La pregunta correcta es si TÚ necesitas ayuda, ahora dime ¿te gusta Tori? – dijo el castaño de forma seria.

No, más bien creo…que…estoy…enamorado – respondió con un poco de pena.

Oh, eso no me lo esperaba –

Pero no le digas a nadie, ya sabes, secreto de amigos –

¿Por qué no se lo dices? –

Tengo mis razones –

Pensé que te gustaba Sam –

¿Por qué? ¿Celos? Tranquilo, no me gusta y yo no le gusto, solo somos muy buenos amigos, podemos confiarnos cualquier cosa, por ejemplo yo le conté que estaba enamorado de Tori hace como 3 meses.

Aahh, y ¡No son celos! Es sólo que…cállate Beck –

Anda, dímelo no tienes que fingir frente a mí, se nota que te trae LOCO –

Eso no es cierto, porque…- dijo Freddie nervioso - ¿cómo lo sabes? – cambió su tono a serio.

No hay que ser un genio para saber eso –

¿Ella te ha dicho algo? –

¿A mí? Noooo, ella no me ha dicho nada –

¿Seguro? –

NADA que debas saber –

Oh por favor –

Adiós – le dijo mientras iba con André, Robbie y Rex.

* * *

**Todos los chicos**

¿Ya se decidieron? – preguntó Beck

Algo así – respondió André

…Te dije que esa no, tiene muchas escenas "no aptas para todo público" – replicaba Robbie.

¿Qué película quiere ver Rex? – preguntó Freddie.

American Pie the Reunion – respondió André

Es una comedia clásica – se defendía Rex.

¿Y tú Robbie? – dijo Beck.

"¿Qué pasó ayer?" – respondió el afro.

No lo sé, te pregunté que película quieres ver – dijo Beck para molestar a Robbie.

"¿Qué pasó ayer?" – gritó él.

Ya te dije que no sé, solo respóndeme –

Todos se reían de la broma de Beck hacia Robbie.

El título de la película es "¿Qué pasó ayer? – se cansó de decir Robbie.

Ya te entendí, pero no tienes que gritar jajaja – se reía Beck.

* * *

**En la habitación de Carly**

**Con Carly y Sam**

¿Y qué piensas de Ross? – preguntó la castaña.

Umm, es lindo y parece buena persona – respondió la rubia.

¿Sólo eso? Míralo, es como Brad Pitt cuando era joven, pero versión mejorada -

No exageres Carly, aunque en parte es verdad -

Bien, ahora que piensas eso, quisieras ayudarme en algo –

¿Qué cosa? –

Tori quiere hacer que Jade y Beck vuelvan y les está preparando una cita, pero para evitar la incomodidad me pidió que tú los acompañes como la cita de Ross –

¿Y que te hace creer que aceptaré? –

Por favor, hazlo por Beck, él merece ser feliz –

Arggg…está bien, pero no creo que funcione –

¿Por qué? –

Tengo mis razones –

Entonces no me digas, por cierto ¿qué te hiciste en el brazo? –

Yo, este…ya sabes…cosas de la vida –

No te creo, dime la verdad –

¿No tienes que llamar a Ross? –

Cierto, pero no te salvas de un interrogatorio después –

Sólo llámalo –

* * *

**Llamada entre Carly y Ross**

Hola Carly – decía el rubio muy contento.

Hola Ross, ¿harás algo esta noche? – le preguntó Carly.

No, la verdad planeaba jugar videojuegos comiendo mucha pero deliciosa comida chatarra – respondió el chico en una forma graciosa.

¿Te gustaría ir en una doble cita con Jade y Beck? –

Claro, ¿con quién tendría el honor de salir? – preguntó como todo un caballero.

Con Sam, ¿aceptas? –

¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo, encantado ¿a qué hora? –

A las 7:30 pm, ven a mi apartamento y no olvides ponerte muy guapo –

Lo intentaré, adiós Carly y gracias –

No hay de que y Adiós –

* * *

**Fin de la llamada**

**POV Tori**

Voy a ir a hablar con Jade y convencerla de que vaya con Beck, Sam y Ross. Espero que acepte, si no el plan fracasará, ¡Oh Miren! Ahí está Beck, hablaré con el primero.

Hola Beck – dije acercándome a él.

Hola Tori ¿qué andas haciendo? – me preguntó.

Uumm, nada, solo me preguntaba si ¿quisieras ir al cine? –

Cla -claro – respondió tartamudeando.

Con Jade, Sam y Ross? – terminé de decir.

Aahh, la verdad todos iremos al cine así que, acepto –

¿Cómo que todos irán? –

Sí, veremos "¿Qué pasó ayer?" –

Está bien te diré la verdadera razón, Sam y Ross irán en una cita y para que no se sientan incómodos ella me pidió que tú y Jade los acompañaran – Guaoo, sí que se mentir.

¿Así que una cita eh? Bueno, pero que sea después de la película, y dile a las chicas que pueden ir con nosotros si quieren –me respondió.

¿A qué hora empieza la película? –

A las 6:00 –

Bueno, la cita es a las 7:30, creo que para esa hora ya habrá terminado.

Ok, pero ¿por qué no vas tú? –

Eemm, tengo mis razones – dije mientras iba a avisarle a las chicas sobre la salida al cine y a Jade sobre su "cita".

Iba hacia la habitación de Carly cuando me encuentro con Jade, que momento mas oportuno.

Hola Jade –

¿Qué pasa Vega? –

Nada, solo te quería dar una invitación por parte de Beck –

¿Qué clase de invitación? –

Es más bien una cita, pero tranquila no irán solos, Sam y Ross los acompañaran –

De acuerdo ¿dónde y a qué hora? –

Primero iremos al cine a las 5:30 para llegar a la película que empieza a las 6:00, cuando termine, Sam, Beck, Ross y tú se verán en el patio de comidas, ya sabes para "socializar" –

O sea que todos iremos al cine, luego de que termine la película a Beck, Sam, Ros y yo nos veremos en el patio de comidas para "socializar", me parece bien - ¿Aceptó? Creí que tendría que insistir más.

Ya todo está hecho solo falta decirles a las demás sobre la ida al cine y poner al tanto a Carly con el plan.

Hola Tori, Sam aceptó, Ross vendrá a las 7:30 –

Cambio de planes, dile que venga a las 5:00, por cierto, todos iremos a ver una película y cuando digo TODOS me refiero a TODOS –

¿Todos? ¿Por qué? –

Es que los chicos ya habían planeado ir al cine y tuve que cambiar un poco las cosas –

Ok, entonces llamaré a Ross y luego iré a darme un baño, después ustedes se lo darán –

Pero, aún es temprano, son las 3:10 pm –

Mejor, así podré arreglarme a la perfección –

* * *

**POV Sam**

¿Enserio Carly? ¿Una cita con Ross? Esto no puede estar pasando, apenas lo conozco, solo acepté porque sé que irán Beck y Jade. Ni modo, voy a arreglarme, ¡Diablos! Ya hasta me parezco a Carly, no importa eso haré y trataré de que nadie vea mi brazo, ya saben, una herida que no tengo idea de como llegó ahí.

Hey Sam, Ross vendrá a las 5:00, iremos al cine a las 5:30, la película empieza a las 6:00 y tu cita a las 7:30, ya está todo planeado – me dijo Carly un poco cansada.

Amiga, debes descansar, te ves exhausta –

No puedo, iremos al cine y tengo que verme bien para conocer al amor de mi vida –

En eso se acerca Freddie y nos dice – ¿Qué hay chicas? ¿Qué harán esta noche?

Vamos a ir al cine con ustedes y luego Sam tendrá una cita con Ross – dijo Carly muy contenta.

¿Una cita? ¡Pero si apenas lo conoces! – Freddie puso una cara de enojo.

Yo… - traté de decir pero Carly me interrumpió – Tranquilo, no irá sola, irá con Jade y Beck.

Aun así no deberías ir, no parece buena persona - ¿bromea? Se comportó como todo un caballero el día que lo conocimos.

No me digas que hacer Benson –

Como sea, diviértete en tu cita con Ross Beckham – dijo disgustado mientras salía del apartamento.

¿Qué le ocurre? – le pregunté a mi castaña amiga.

¿Quién sabe? Podrían ser…celos –

Mejor voy a casa a prepararme para ir a mi NO cita con Beck, Jade y Ross –

Te veo aquí a las 4:00 –

Ok Carls –

* * *

**POV Carly**

Tengo sueño, pero no puedo detenerme, hoy podría conocer al amor de mi vida, ¡¿Qué?! Todo es posible en esta vida. No voy a esperar a Gibby toda mi vida. Oh miren, que conveniente, allí están Trina, Jade y Cat.

¿Qué hay chicas? – les dije.

¿Qué hay Carly? – me respondieron.

Vengo a decirles que iremos al cine a ver una película, empieza a las 6:00 pero iremos a las 5:30 para no llegar tarde –

¡Yay! – exclamó Cat.

Y ¿qué película veremos? – preguntó Trina.

"¿Qué pasó ayer?" –

¿Enserio? Dicen que es muy…obscena – comentó Trina.

También dicen que es muy divertida – le dije.

Ah… entonces está bien –

¿Y tú que dices Jade? – dije mientras dirigía la mirada a Jade.

A mi me parece buena idea – me respondió muy…¿contenta? Parece que Tori ya le dijo sobre la cita con Beck.

Recuerden que deben estar listas a las 5:00. – terminé de decir para luego ir a tomarme un baño.

* * *

**En este capítulo las que tienen mas protagonismo son Carly y Tori, decidí poner a Ross como un personaje principal y que Freddy (Krueger) no aparezca hasta la segunda parte de este cap.**

**No olviden dejar review, esa es la única razón por la que actulizo :)**


	5. The F&R's reunion

**Perdón por haberme tardado tanto me hacía falta inspiración y el final de iCarly no ayudó de mucho por cierto siganme en Twitter Seddie_Belieber**

* * *

**¿Una cita? Parte II**

**POV Freddie**

¿Sam saliendo con Ross? No es posible, es decir, apenas supo de su existencia ayer y ahora PUM ¡Una cita! Ella debería salir conmigo ¡Tontas hormonas!

Eem…Freddie ¿qué haces caminando en círculos? – me preguntó Beck.

¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡Trato de calmarme! –

¿Por qué? – dijo burlándose.

Porque resulta que Sam tendrá una cita con Ross –

Ahh, es eso, tranquilízate, no creo que vaya a pasar nada –

¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Acaso te volviste loco? –

No, pero tu actitud es muy graciosa, compadezco a Sam – dijo mientras se iba.

¿Compadecerla de qué? Sí es ella la que me hace sufrir –

Porque amigo mío…Eres muy celoso – dijo mientras me daba un golpe en el hombro.

No lo soy – dije como un niño pequeño.

Sí, si lo eres –

Sólo defiendo lo que en un futuro lejano y con posibilidades casi nulas podría ser mío –

¿Eh? –

Nada, iré a darme un baño, regreso más tarde – dije saliendo del apartamento Shay.

* * *

**POV Ross**

Carly me volvió a llamar y me dijo que vaya a su apartamento a las 5:00, me pregunto que película veremos, será divertido pasar tiempo con ellos en especial con Sam, necesito olvidar a Freddy y todas esas marcas que me dejó, tanto físicas como emocionales. Recuerdo que mis primos, que en ese entonces tenían 18 años, murieron día a día por la culpa de Krueger cuando yo era un niño de 10 años.

Papá ya me…. Oh, recuerdo que te fuiste de viaje –

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí hacia el apartamento de Carly, pero en el camino vi una florería y me detuve para comprar un ramo.

Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? – me dijo la mujer que atendía allí.

Buenas tardes, quisiera comprar un ramo de rosas – dije entusiasmado.

Uum, debe ser una chica muy especial ¿no? – preguntó la señora con interés.

Lo es, hoy será nuestra primera cita – le respondí.

Espero que le gusten – dijo dándome el ramo.

Yo también – recibiendo las flores.

Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? –

Me llamo Ross, Ross Beckham –

¡¿Ross Beckham?! ¡¿El hijo del empresario Christopher Beckham?! –

Sí, el mismo y ¿cuál es su nombre? –

Yo soy Camille Anderson, no soy tan vieja, tengo 25 años –

Jajajaja, mucho gusto yo tengo 17, si me disculpas, tengo que irme –

Adiós Ross y mucha suerte con tu cita –

Gracias – le dije mientras salía del lugar.

* * *

**POV Sam**

Bueno, ya estoy lista y me dirijo al apartamento de mi castaña amiga, son las 4:40 aun es temprano. Ya llegué a Bushwell Plaza, estoy yendo al 8-C, y cuando estoy por entrar alguien me toca el hombro.

Ah, eres tú Fredward –

Sí, soy yo Sa...Guao, te ves bien – me dijo casi babeando.

Eem, ¿Gracias? – dije entrando al apartamento de mi amiga.

¡Mamá está aquí! –

Hola a todos – dijo Freddie.

Hola chicos – nos dijo Carly.

¿Ya están todos listos? – pregunté.

Casi, solo faltan Trina, Jade y por supuesto…Ross –

¿Por qué lo invitaste Sam? –

Yo no… – Carly me dio una mirada de "Sí lo invitaste" – Ah, sí, yo lo invité porque…

De repente alguien toca la puerta y es…

¡Ross! ¡Llegaste! – le dijo Carly a Ross.

Hola Ross – lo saludé entusiasmada y Freddie solo me miraba.

Hola _bella bionda*__1__. _Estas hermosas rosas son para una hermosa chica – me dijo con un ramo de rosas.

Gracias es… es la primera vez que me regalan rosas – le dije un poco alagada y a la vez sorprendida.

Me alegra tener ese honor –

_A proposito,siparla italiano?*__2_– le dije.

_Certo, si parla anche inglese, francese, portoghese e tedesco*__3 _– respondió Ross.

Guao ¿tantos? – le pregunté ganándome una mirada de confusión por parte de Carly y Freddie.

Sí, mi papá quiere que estudie Turismo y Hotelería como él, por ello me hace aprender idiomas –

Eem…¿de qué están hablando? – preguntó Carly.

Es que este chico – dije posando mi brazo en su hombro – sabe hablar seis idiomas, algo está mal en él.

¿Por qué? – dijo Ross desconcertado.

Eres perfecto – le susurré al oído.

Gracias pero no lo soy - ¿cómo es que este chico no deja de sonreír?

Ya estamos listas – dijeron Trina y Jade bajando por las escaleras.

Bueno, mejor nos vamos – Beck dijo abriendo la puerta.

¡Spencer! ¡Volvemos a las 7:30! – gritó Carly para que Spencer la escuchara.

¡Tráeme bin bons! – respondió Spencer.

¡Bin Bons! – exclamó Cat.

Carly, ni se te ocurra comprarle Bin Bons a Cat, tiene una "pequeña adicción" con ellos – advirtió André en susurro.

Unos cuantos no le harán daño – dijo Carly.

¿Podemos irnos? Se hace tarde – Guao, parece que Fredward está de mal humor.

¡Ay! ¡Qué genio! – comenté yo.

Vámonos _b_ella _bionda_ – me dijo el rubio.

Bueno vamos –

* * *

**POV General**

**En el cine**

Chicos, aquí están sus entradas – dijo Robbie entregando las entradas a los chicos.

Gracias –dijeron todos al unísono.

Yo quería ver "American Pie" – se quejó Rex.

Ya hablamos de eso Rex – le replicó Robbie

Vamos a la sala – dijo la rubia – Ross ¿podrías comprar las sodas y la palomitas?

Claro, ahora vuelvo – respondió el chico.

Chicos como él no se encuentran en cualquier lado – susurró Carly a Sam.

Lo sé – dijo Sam en el mismo tono.

¿De qué tanto hablan? – preguntó Freddie.

De nada – respondieron ellas.

Se hace tarde – dijo Beck al trío de iCarly.

Adelántense, yo esperaré a Ross – agregó Sam provocando que Freddie apreté los puños.

Cálmate amigo – le susurró Beck a Freddie.

Como sea – respondió él.

Todos entraron a la sala, Carly, Robbie (con Rex), Cat, André, Tori, Jade, Beck y Freddie estaban sentados en el respectivo orden.

Ya llegamos – susurró Sam que se sentó al lado de Freddie seguida por Ross, ambos traían muchas palomitas y sodas, demasiadas.

¿Siguen en comerciales? – preguntó Ross a Freddie.

Sí, no llegaron tarde –

Qué bien – comentó la rubia.

Ya estaban a la mitad de la película, los chicos no paraban de reír, realmente era muy chistosa. Freddie comía delas palomitas de Sam, se le hacía raro que la rubia no le reclamara porque se comía sus "botanas". Cuando de repente Sam sacaba sus palomitas, la mano de Freddie se posó en la suya, las quitaron al instante no sin antes mirarse cara a cara.

Eem…yo – tartamudeaba Freddie.

Sólo…mira la película Fredward – dijo nerviosa la rubia.

De acuerdo –

Al terminar la película, Jade, Beck, Sam y Ross, se dirigieron al patio de comidas, no era un lugar elegante pero podrían sentarse a hablar.

Bueno, Ross y yo estaremos en esa mesa…ustedes…quédense en esta – ordenó Sam nerviosa.

Jade y Beck asintieron y pidieron unas hamburguesas y apenas cruzaban palabra.

En cambio, Sam y Ross la pasaban muy bien, el chico ordenó todo lo que la rubia quería sin oponerse, después de todo, a él le gustaba hacerla feliz.

* * *

**Con Jade y Beck**

Así que… - decía Beck tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Así que… -

¿De qué quieres hablar? –

No lo sé…¿por qué terminamos? –

No quiero hablar de eso –

¿Por qué? Tienes miedo de que yo te rechace en el momento que me pidas regresar contigo – dijo Jade con un tono retador.

Yo no quiero regresar contigo, mucho menos te lo iba a pedir –

¡¿Entonces por qué rayos me invitaste?! –

¡Yo no te invité, yo no sigo enamorado de ti, yo ya NO TE AMO! –

Así, pues…yo tampoco sigo enamorada de ti, haz lo que quieras…no me importa –

¡Bien! –

¡Bien! –

Yo mejor me voy –

¡Vete, yo iré por un helado! – dijo Beck siguiendo su camino, que era un helado de chocolate.

* * *

**Con Sam y Ross**

¿Viste lo qué yo vi? – le preguntó Sam asombrada a Ross.

Si te refieres a como Beck la mando a diablo y se fue por un helado, entonces sí – respondía de la misma manera que la rubia.

Sabía que no iba funcionar –

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Ross desconcertado.

Carly planeó una "cita" para hacer que Jade y Beck se reconciliaran y supuestamente para evitar la incomodidad nos metió en su plan.

Aahh, ya entiendo, aun así, me gusta estar contigo –

Yo también disfruto de tu compañía y también… -dijo la rubia dejando al descubierto su brazo donde se encontraba esa herida.

¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? – la cortó Ross preocupado.

Yo…no lo sé, me desperté y tenía esta cosa en mi brazo, pero tuve una rara pesadilla –

¿Qué clase de pesadilla? –preguntó el chico asustado, ya que sabía la forma en que Krueger asesinaba.

Una tonta, soñé que un hombre con la cara quemada, camisa mangalarga a rayas, un sombrero y guante de cuchillas me mostraba como lo habían asesinado y luego él se acercó a mí y me hizo esto en el brazo –

¿Qué raro, verdad? Un hombre quemado con guante de cuchillas, debe ser horrible – comentó Ross nervioso – ¿De casualidad no te dijo su nombre o algo así?

No lo recuerdo…creo que era Freddy Grueker o algo así – dijo ella sin mucha importancia.

¿Freddy Krueger? –

Sí, ese mismo pero…¿cómo lo sabes? –

Aahh, ya sabes, es que… conozco personas con ese apellido y… - cortado por Sam quien le dijo.

¿Sabes qué? No importa, fue solo una tonta pesadilla – agregó ella.

Claro ¿quieres que te compre algún postre? – dijo el chico con su encantadora sonrisa.

Mamá nunca rechaza un postre –

Jaja, ven, escoge el que quieras –

* * *

**Mientras en el apartamento Shay**

Oye Beck ¿no has visto a Rex? – preguntó Robbie.

Aah, lo olvidaba, te dejó esta nota – dijo Beck dándole una hoja de papel al afro.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Se quedó en el cine viendo "American Pie"! – Robbie estaba alterado.

Si y creo que también se llevó tu billetera –

¡Lo que me faltaba! –

Beck, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – dijo apenada Tori.

Claro y Robbie, si yo fuera tú, iría a buscar a Rex – aconsejando a Robbie que inmediatamente fue a buscar a su títere.

Ahora sí, dime ¿Qué pasó en el cine entre tú y Jade? – preguntó Tori sentándose.

Te lo resumiré, ella y yo no vamos a volver a estar juntos – respondió él con mucha tranquilidad.

¿Por qué? Dos años de relación no pueden acabar así –

¡Lo siento pero esos años de relación terminaron hace dos meses cuando me enamoré de otra chica que solo me ve como un amigo! – Beck estaba alterado por la intención que Tori tenía en hacer que él y Jade volvieran.

¿Estás diciendo que… -

¡Sí Tori, yo ya no amo a Jade! ¡No te empeñes en querer arreglar algo que nunca volverá a funcionar! – dijo él dirigiéndose a su habitación.

No lo sabía – dijo Tori luego de dar un suspiro, se sentía mal, no se le pasó por la cabeza que él ya no sentía lo mismo por Jade.

* * *

**Mientras en la cabeza de Freddie**

No puede ser, Jade y Beck ya regresaron y Sam sigue en el cine con Ross, ¿qué le ve a ese tarado? He estado esperando a que lleguen desde hace una hora.

Mamá ya está aquí y trajo a este galán con ella – dijo la rubia acompañada por Ross

Hola ¿cómo les fue? – preguntó Carly que miraba la cara de Freddie.

Excelente Carly, AMO a este chico – exclamó Sam, pero no lo decía enserio, sólo quería ver la reacción de Freddie.

Y yo AMO a esta rubia – dijo Ross.

Argg – Freddie estaba muy celoso, no aguantaba la idea de Sam y Ross saliendo…en una CITA.

Carly toma…es un pastel de cumpleaños – dijo Sam entregándole a Carly una caja que contenía un pastel.

Pero mi cumpleaños es en 3 meses –

Es tu favorito – al escuchar eso Carly fue rápidamente a la cocina a comerse el pastel.

Adiós Sam, me tengo que ir y me divertí mucho –

Adiós rubio y no olvides lo que prometiste –

No lo haré, si quieres invita a Carly y a los demás, nos vemos. – se despidió Ross saliendo del apartamento Shay.

Freddie empezó a escuchar música, sabía que sus amigas empezarían a hablar de lo increíble que es Ross y no se equivocaba, tal vez un poco.

¿De qué estaba hablando? – preguntó Carly con pastel en su boca que apenas se le entendía.

Nos invitó a pasar el fin de semana a su casa –

¿Enserio? – dijo Carly limpiándose la cara.

Sí ¿quieres conocer su casa? –

Claro –

Mira – Sam le enseñó unas fotos de la casa de Ross desde su PeraPhone.

¡Oh por Dios! Eso no es una casa, es una MANSIÓN, tiene piscina, sauna, sala de juegos y canchas de tenis y golf –

Por eso todos iremos, será muy divertido – dijo la rubia.

Por supuesto que iré, no me perdería eso por nada del mundo –

¡Hey! ¡Fredward! – le gritó Sam a Freddie mientras le quitaba sus audífonos.

¿Sí? ¿Se te ofrece algo o se lo pedirás a Ross? –

Ven, necesito mostrarte algo –

No quieroooo – el castaño estaba haciendo un berrinche.

¡Que vengas te digo! – lo jalaba del brazo hacia el pasillo del apartamento.

* * *

¿Qué quieres? –

Mira – la rubia dejó al descubierto su brazo.

¡¿Qué te pasó ahí?! –

Cállate, Carly puede escuchar –

Bueno dime –

Me pasó lo mismo que a ti, ese tonto hombre en mi sueño me hacía esto en el brazo y al despertar, bueno ya sabes lo tenía justo ahí. –

¿No te lo hiciste tú? –

Freddie dime algo…¡¿Por qué diablos me haría esto en el brazo?! –

Lo siento, no debí preguntar algo tan tonto –

Como sea, esto es TÚ culpa –

¿Mi culpa? –

Sí, si no me hubieras contado la torpe historia de tu pesadilla a mi no me estaría pasando esto –

Pero si tú me pediste que te la contara –

Ese no es el punto, me vas a decir que está sucediendo ¿por qué lo que me pasa dormida me pasa en la vida real? –

No lo sé, si supiera te lo diría pero no lo sé –

Pues vas a averiguarlo, yo no quiero amanecer muerta –

* * *

**En la mansión Beckham**

No puede ser, no puede ser, él no pudo haber vuelto, no pudo haber regresado. Debo estar confundiendo las cosas me iré a dormir, a veces da miedo dormir solo en esta casa, lo digo enserio. Extraño a Kevin, Brian y a Henry, mis primos, me encantaba jugar con ellos, ir al cine, fiestear toda la noche o hacer cualquier estupidez con ellos.

* * *

¡¿Qué hago aquí?! – gritó el chico asustado, se encontraba en un lago, no se podía ver nada había mucha niebla y era de noche.

Hola Ross – dijo una voz espeluznante que el chico reconocía perfectamente – ¿Me recuerdas?

¿Freddy? –

Sí mi querido Ross, he vuelto y esta vez para destruirte –

¿Y ahora qué quieres? ¡Ya te llevaste a todo lo que era importante para mí! ¡Mátame NO me importa! –

No cumpliré tu deseo tan fácil, quiero divertirme, te destruiré poco a poco viejo amigo, a ti y a tus amigos –

¡No les hagas daño a ellos! ¡Esto es solo entre tú y yo! –

Jajajajaja Ross, eso es lo que me hace mas fuerte, matar, matar y MATAR –

¡Entonces hazlo de una maldita vez! ¡Mátame con tus garritas de perro! ¡Qué miedo! –

Ross estaba provocando a Freddy y eso a él no le agradaba no le gustaba que se burlaran de él y mucho menos en sus narices.

Escúchame bien maldito niño, será mejor que no te metas en mi camino aunque de todas maneras terminaras muerto como tu MADRE.

Aaaarrrrr – gritó Ross intentando ahorcar a Kruger lo que provocó que se despertara.

* * *

¡Ha vuelto! ¡Ha vuelto! – el chico estaba aterrado, temía por la vida de sus nuevos amigos y de la chica de la que estaba enamorado, prefería morir él por ellos que dejar que ellos mueran por él, no podía dejar que Freddy se salga con la suya, pero no puede hacerlo solo, necesitará ayuda de la persona menos esperada.

* * *

**Aquí termina el cap:**

Traducción según Traductor Google:

**Bella bionda: Hermosa rubia**

**_A proposito,siparla italiano?: Por cierto, ¿hablas italiano?_**

**_Certo, si parla anche inglese, francese, portoghese e tedesco: Por supuesto, también hablo inglés, francés, portugués y_**** alemán.  
**Donde Sam dice que es la primera vez que le regalan rosas hace referencia al fic de SEDDIEnto (La quiero para mí) capítulo 6.

Gracias SEDDIEnto por dejarme usar esta frase y no te tardes en actualizar La relación Seddie.

Sin mas que decir, me despido no sin antes preguntarles que les pareció el cap, lo odiaron, lo amaron, no lo entendieron, lo entendieron, dejenme su opinion en un REVIEW.


	6. Nightmares Everywhere

**Después de 90 días regreso a Fanfiction y espero que me hayan extrañado porque yo sí :( Quiero que sepan que no importa cuanto tarde en actualizar, voy a terminar este fic cueste lo que cueste**

* * *

**Nightmares everywhere**

**Sam**

¿Me pregunto cómo es que Ross conoce a ese tal Freddy Krueger? Tal vez él…no, es imposible, no se le pudo haber aparecido a él también, mejor olvido ese tema, fue solo una tonta pesadilla ¿o no? Es decir, él me lastimó el brazo en mi sueño y al despertar lo tenía exactamente en el mismo lugar. Como sea ¡Los grasitos son geniales! – eran los pensamientos de la rubia que estaba a punto de irse a dormir.

Odio los comerciales – dijo ella que estaba viendo una película, obviamente de terror.

"Y ya lo sabes, el "Sumba Fytness" te ayudará a tener una figura como la de David Zepeda y Kim Kardashian, no esperes mas y llama al número que ves en pantalla" – esas eran las palabras de la televisión, sí, estaban en comerciales, para ser exactos, estaban ofreciendo productos.

"El grito del hombre sin rostro que terminó con Madagascar" está de vuelta"

– ¡Por fin!

– "Después de estos mensajes "

–¡Arggg! Tontos productos de TV

"Tú sabes ¿quién es este señor?" – dijo la voz de la TV mostrando una silueta que se le hacía conocida a la rubia – "Te daremos unas pistas, tiene un sombrero, suéter a rayas, guante de cuchillas y es ¡TU PEOR PESADILLA! – de la nada salió Freddy en la pantalla haciendo que Sam se asustara como nunca.

Hola mi niña ¿me extrañaste? –

Ahora ¿qué quieres? – dijo Sam un poco asustada, solo que no lo demostró.

No le hables así a Freddy, te puede ir muy mal pequeña –

No puedes hacerme nada, tú estás ahí adentro y yo aquí afuera –

Entonces…. será mejor que… TE ACOMPAÑE – de la nada Freddy salió de la televisión.

¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! –

Este es mi juego querida, no puedo perder pero tú si wajajaja –

¡Si no quieres que te rompa el hocico de un solo golpe será mejor que te largues de mi sueño Krueger! – le ordenó la rubia.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Ahora me toca a mí – Lo único que hizo él, fue desaparecer del lugar dejando a Sam muy desconcertada.

¡Genial! ¿A dónde fue? Bueno, entonces me iré al apartamento de Carly, ¡Diablos! Olvidé que esto es un sueño y ahora ¿cómo despierto? -

Te dije que no te irías de aquí tan fácilmente –

¿Estás en mi cabeza? – preguntó ella al escuchar a Krueger muy cerca, pero le resultó extraña esa pregunta.

Sí, y te demostraré lo que puedo hacer wajajajaja –

Freddy literalmente estaba torturando a nuestra querida rubia, hasta que ella no pudo mas y cayó al suelo, sí, se desmayó y al despertar, se encontraba en un bosque, lo que dijo al momento de despertarse fue…

¡TE ODIOO KRUEGER! – gritó Sam al ver donde se encontraba, luego empezó a caminar, pero parecía que estaba caminando en círculos, lo que no sabía, era que muy pronto tendría la compañía de alguien especial.

* * *

**Freddie**

_A veces me dan ganas de agarrar un palo de golf, golpear a Ross con él hasta que quede inconsciente, amarrarlo hasta que sus articulaciones no den más y abandonarlo en el basurero que quede lo más lejos posible de Seattle, pero luego recuerdo que eso es un delito y podrían demandarme por secuestro, robo, privación de la libertad, extorsión, asalto; todo esa estupidez_ – pensaba Freddie ya acostado en su cama.

El castaño estaba caminando por la calle, no sabía a dónde se dirigía pero aun así, le gustaba caminar solo, cuando de repente…

Hola casi tocayo, ¿creíste que no me volverías a ver? – Sí, era Freddy y no estaba solo, lo acompañaban dos pitbulls que no se veían muy amigables.

¿Cómo qué "casi tocayo"? No entiendo y por cierto ¿quiénes son tus perritos? – dijo Freddie mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

Sí que eres tonto, yo soy F-R-E-D-D-Y y tú eres F-R-E-D-D-I-E, idiota, con razón tu amiga siempre quiere golpearte – se estaba divirtiendo al insultar a Freddie, aun así a su "casi tocayo" le aterraban esos perros.

¡Oye! Ella no siempre quiere golpearme pero, ahora entiendo lo de casi tocayo…¡¿QUÉ QUIERES AHORA?! Quiero tener un sueño tranquilo, no uno donde apareces tú – El castaño no sabía si irse corriendo o quedarse ahí enfrentando a Krueger, pero viendo a la compañía de Freddy, parecía que iba a escoger la primera opción.

Ya te había dicho que no te desharías de mí tan fácilmente wajajajaja – él solo se burlaba del castaño – NIÑOS, denle un regalo a Freddie ¡Tras él! – él le ordenó a sus perros que atacaran a Freddie ocasionando que este empiece a correr como nunca lo había hecho.

¡Nos veremos pronto Benson! – le gritó Krueger al castaño mientras este escapaba.

TE ODIOOO – le respondió él.

Freddie estaba corriendo sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, y sí, los perros lo seguían persiguiendo y para su mala suerte, se estaba cansando de correr, pero no tenía otra opción sino, sería devorado por los "amigos" de Krueger.

Él no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba en Seattle, más bien estaba en un bosque y como no dejaba de ver hacia esos animales, chocó con alguien y se cayó encima de ella, era la persona que menos esperaba ver Freddie.

¿Sam? – preguntó él que seguía encima de ella.

Fredward ¿puedes hacerme un favor? –

¿Sí? – dijo el temeroso.

¡QUÍTATE! – le ordenó ella.

Ah, Claro – y así lo hizo, se quitó de encima de la rubia y se sacudió la ropa.

¿Qué haces aquí Freddifer? ¡Esta… es…MI pesadilla! – le reclamó la rubia.

¡No lo sé! Yo estaba escapando de unos…- no terminó su oración porque al mirar atrás los perros habían desaparecido.

¿Escapando de qué? Si aquí no hay nada –

Bueno no importa ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Si se puede saber – preguntó Freddie a su amiga.

Ni idea…estaba en mi casa viendo una película, fueron a comerciales, como los odio, y luego se apareció el tonto de Krueger que por cierto ¡CASI ME MATA INTERNAMENTE! Y luego de desmayarme aparecí aquí – contaba la rubia que estaba un poco confundida con todo lo sucedido.

¿Quién es Krueger? – preguntó Freddie desconcertado, él no conocía el nombre completo de su "casi tocayo".

¿Cómo qué "quién es Krueger"? Es el maldito hombre con el rostro quemado –

¿Así se apellida? No lo sabía –

Y ahora dime ¿cómo te metiste aquí? –

Bueno, yo estaba en un sueño totalmente normal, caminaba por la calle y Freddy se apareció con tres perros, no sé si eran perros enormes ó osos muy pequeños, les ordenó que me atacaran, yo salí corriendo y aquí estoy –

Por eso es que venías tan asustado – ahora ella lo entendía, Krueger estaba "divirtiéndose" con ellos y no de la buena manera.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Cómo despertaremos? -

No lo sé, yo estuve caminando desde hace 30 miutos, creo…

Después de esa pequeña charla, decidieron caminar, Freddie dio esa idea y Sam tuvo que resignarse a cumplirla no había opción, estuvieron así unos 40 minutos, hablando de cualquier cosa, contándose anécdotas y pelearon un poco, pero esa era la forma en que su amistad funcionaba.

¿Sabes qué? Yo ya me cansé de caminar, me voy a dormir – dijo la rubia recostándose en el suelo, no le importaba si no era cómodo, solo quería descansar.

De acuerdo, yo igual estoy cansado y se supone que estamos dormidos, que ironía – dijo Freddie haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

¡Tengo hambre! – comentó en voz alta Sam.

Yo también, quiero despertarme –

Necesito que... –de repente Sam empezó a asfixiarse, más bien era como si alguien intentara ahorcarla.

¡¿Sam que ocurre, qué te pasa?! – se levantó de golpe para ayudar a la rubia.

¡Quí…..tame…lo de enci….ma! – dijo ella, apenas podía hablar, agarraba su cuello como queriendo quitar algo.

¡¿A quién?! – Freddie no sabía qué hacer estaba alarmado.

Ayu…da…mmee – fue lo último que pudo decir Sam antes de quedar inconsciente.

No…por favor, despierta – decía el castaño mientras se acercó a ella para asegurarse de que seguía respirando y luego le revisó el pulso, no tenía idea de que más hacer para ayudarla, pero estaba un poco tranquilo al saber que seguí con vida.

Sam…por favor, por lo que más quieras ¡Reacciona! – dijo Freddie sin dejar de sostenerle la mano.

Freddie intentó calmarse un poco, posó la cabeza de su amiga en sus piernas y se quedó aguardando que ella despertara, esperó 15 minutos, que se le hicieron años, hasta que percibió un movimiento de parte de la rubia.

¡¿Sam?! ¡Despertaste! – exclamó Freddie, estaba contento de que Sam estuviera consciente.

¡No grites Fredraro! ¿Qué diablos pasó? – dijo ella al levantarse

Dímelo tú…fuiste tú la que se desmayó –

Ahhhh…ya lo recuerdo, el tonto de Krueger me estaba ahorcando – eso lo dijo con una voz tranquila - y tú… ¡No me ayudaste! – eso último lo dijo gritando.

¿De qué estás hablando? No había nadie aquí…solo tú y yo –

Sí como no – sarcasmo por parte de Sam –ese tipo casi me mata…DE NUEVO – al terminar de decir eso golpeó a Freddie y volvió a caminar dándole la espalda al castaño.

Auch ¿por qué fue eso? – se quejó y empezó a seguirla.

Por no ayudarme – seguía sin verlo a la cara.

Yo no sé lo que pasó, solo sé que me preocupé mucho…si te pasaba algo yo… - fue cortado por Sam quien le dijo.

¡No me iba a pasar nada, todo lo que ocurra aquí es imposible que ocurra en la vida real, es un tonto sueño donde tengo la mala suerte de estar contigo! – ahora si lo volteó a ver.

¿Un sueño eh? ¿Todo lo que pase aquí no es real? – preguntó Freddie con un tono pícaro.

Por fin entendiste Fredifer –

Entonces ¿no te importa si…hago esto? – en un movimiento arriesgado Freddie la agarró de su cintura y la acercó hacia él, estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Eem ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó ella desconcertada y sin oponer resistencia.

Nada….AUN – respondió él acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

Estaban tan cerca…y a la vez tan lejos, ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento y cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse…

Enserio TE ODIO Krueger – dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos, solo que cada uno estaba en su casa, en su habitación y en su cama, así es, ellos habían despertado completamente de su no tan terrible pesadilla.

* * *

**Carly**

Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Jade y Beck, no sé, pero me parece que no habrá reconciliación entre ellos y cambiando de tema, Ross es un chico tan dulce y Freddie una persona que no sabe ocultar sus celos, aun así parece que Sam disfruta de la compañía de Ross, pero mañana no se salva de un interrogatorio tipo 3 de Carly Shay, ya saben, su brazo y su respuesta no tan convincente "cosas de la vida" se cree muy lista al querer engañarme, y sobre lo de encontrar al amor de mi vida en el cine, si…postergaré ese plan hasta nuevo aviso.

_"One less lonely girl, one less lonely girl, one less lonely girl, there's gonna be one less lonely girl" – _Carly estaba en un concierto de Justin Bieber y ella estaba gritando, cantando y saltando a la vez, se encontraba en la primera fila y cuando alguien se le acerca…

¿Te gustaría subir al escenario? –

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sí! – respondió ella sin dudar.

Cuando ya estaba sentada en la silla que estaba en el escenario, él se le acercó mientras cantaba:

"_I can fix up your broken heart, I can give you a brand new star, I can make you believe, yeah. I just wanna set one girl free to fall. She's free to fall, with me._ _Her heart's locked, and know what, I got the key I'll take her and leave the world with One Less Lonely Girl"_

En ese momento le entregaba un ramo de rosas y Carly no sabía si llorar, gritar o sonreír.

Te amo Justin – le dijo Carly mientras lo abrazaba y durante ese abrazo…

Yo también te AMO Carly wajajajajaja– él adolescente se transformó en Freddy Krueger, el hombre con el rostro quemado, la peor pesadilla, el terror de Elm Street, el asesino de los inocentes y no tan inocentes…bueno creo que ya me entendieron.

¡Aaahhhh! ¡¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Justin?! – exclamó Carly, quiso correr pero al querer hacerlo notó que no podía moverse, bueno; al menos no los pies.

Oh, hermosa y linda Carly, yo soy Frederick Charles Krueger, pero puedes decirme Freddy – lo dijo tranquilo, pero Carly no lo estaba ¿Por qué? Pues porque le estaba agarrando el cuello de forma amenazadora .

Espera ¿F-R-E-D-D-I-E ó F-R-E-D-D-Y? – preguntó la castaña con su tono habitual.

La segunda opción ¿por qué todos en esta ciudad son ingenuos? –

¡Hey! Disculpe Señor Krueger pero eso no fue para nada educado y ¿podría por favor alejar su mano de mi cuello? – Dijo Carly con total naturalidad, ya que sabía que era solo un sueño.

Mmmmm…¡NO! –

Entonces ¿podría salir de mi sueño y volver a traer a Justin? –

¡No! Tú y yo tenemos que divertirnos primero wajajaja –

Pero yo quería ser la One Less Lonely Girl – hizo un berrinche como una niña de 4 años cuando quiere un juguete - ¿Por qué los sueños se terminan en la mejor parte? ….Emmn Señor Krueger ¿a dónde fue? – la castaña notó que Freddy había desaparecido.

Aquí – Krueger estaba detrás de la castaña provocando que ella gritara…más de lo normal.

Bueno, ya te divertiste ¿podrías traer a Justin? – insistía Carly – ¡Por favor!...¡Deja de esconderte! –Ahora Carly estaba muy alterada, odiaba que la gente la ignore aun si fuera en un sueño y Freddy se había ido no sin antes cambiar el lugar por su apartamento.

La castaña se encontraba en el sofá, aparentemente creía que se había dormido en allí y ya había despertado.

Fue solo un sueño – se dijo así misma – Pero yo quería ser la One Less Lonely Girl.

Ella se levantó y fue por un refresco a la cocina, pero al colocar su mano en una de las manijas del refrigerador…

¡Aaaaahhhhh! – gritó la castaña al ver que, por alguna extraña razón; algo o alguien estaba escribiendo las iniciales FK en la palma de su mano.

¡Aaauuuu!….¡Duele, duele! ¿Qué diablos pasó? – se dijo cuando se tocó su mano.

Un regalito, para que no te olvides de mí wajajaja, nos veremos pronto – dijo Krueger en forma de espírito, es decir que su cuerpo no estaba presente.

¡Te ODIO KRUEGER! – dijo la Carly a los pocos segundos, despertó y…

Yo quería ser la One Less Lonely Girl – susurró Carly en forma berrinchuda antes de volver a dormirse sin darse cuenta de lo que Freddy le había hecho en la piel.

* * *

**Tori**

Me siento muy mal por lo que pasó con Jade y Beck, de seguro en este momento deben estar odiándome, y como no hacerlo, soy tan odiable hasta yo me odio en este instante. Es decir, Beck ha sido mi amigo desde que entré a Hollywood Arts y Jade, bueno ella y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien al principio pero creo que nuestra relación de amigas ha mejorado…un poco, no tanto, pero sí, ha mejorado.

Beck ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? – dijo ella acercándose al pelinegro que estaba en la habitación de huéspedes, no había nadie en el apartamento, solo ellos y Spencer, los demás estaban en el centro comercial y el mayor de los Shay, tomando un baño de burbujas.

Por supuesto – respondió él recostado en su cama.

Quiero disculparme contigo, yo no tenía idea de que habías dejado de querer a Jade, yo solo quería hacer algo lindo por ti, porque tú siempre te has portado muy bien conmigo, me ayudaste en la caída de esa película, estuviste conmigo cuando me eligieron para cantar en los Platinum Music Awards y… - no terminó de decir ella porque Beck la cortó ¿cómo? La estaba besando, cosa que ella estaba correspondiendo. Así pasaron unos 20 segundos pero Tori se separó al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué acabamos de hacer? – dijo Tori exaltada.

Tori yo…TE AMO wajaja – El atractivo chico no estaba ahí, en su lugar estaba Freddy Krueger

La chica se limpió los labios y luego dijo – ¡¿y tú quien eres?!

Yo soy tu peor pesadilla Tori Vega, recuerda este nombre porque nunca lo olvidaras…soy FREDDY KRUEGER – dijo él acercándose a la chica lentamente acorralándola en el rincón de la pared.

¿Qué quieres? – dijo Tori intentando no hacer contacto visual con él.

Otro beso wajajaja – risa malévola por parte de Krueger que intento besar a Tori pero ésta le escupió antes de que lo haga – Oh Tori, acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida.

Tú no eres real y esto es un sueño, mas bien una pesadilla, en cualquier momento despertaré – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos como si dijera algo obvio - ¿a dónde fuiste Freddy? Se lo dije ahora solo tengo que despertar y esto acabará – dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a ver televisión, la encendió y comenzó a ver ¡Buena Suerte Charlie!

Como amo esta serie, en especial a la pequeña Charlie – decía ella entre risas

De la nada, el televisor se apagó y Tori se molestó…mucho - ¿Qué pasó? Estaba en el mejor momento y … - Freddy le agarró el cuello con su guante de cuchillas, las cuales casi lo traspasan dejándole marcas en el, pero ella pudo quitárselo de encima y al intentar salir del apartamento sin dejar de mirar a Freddy chocó con la puerta y se despertó diciendo…

TE ODIO KRUEGER – susurró ella con odio – Desde ahora, odio las puertas – dijo y se volvió a dormir.

* * *

**Beck**

Odio que Tori quiera hacer que Jade y yo volvamos, me hago entender, LO ODIO ¿no se da cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella? No sé porque se empeña en querer arreglar algo que es irreparable.

Todo el grupo de adolescentes se encuentra en el set de iCarly, hablando sobre el derretimiento de los polos, Naaahh, estaban jugando a Verdad o Desafío.

Ok Carly ¿Verdad o Desafío? – preguntó Tori a la castaña.

Mmmm, verdad, estoy muy cansada para hacer un desafío – respondió ella.

Veamos ¿Eres del Equipo Matty o Equipo Jake? – le dijo, era algo relacionado con la serie de MTV "Chica Rara".

Obviamente Equipo Matty, es un encanto y además Jenna fue muy impaciente porque él iba a ser romántico pero ella se le adelantó….pobre Matty ¡Team Matty! – respondió exclamando en la última parte.

Aawww, yo también soy Equipo Matty – comentó Tori ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de los demás

Bien chicas ¿quién es el siguiente? – preguntó André.

Mmm…Cat a Beck – dijo Freddie

¡yay! – exclamó la pelirroja – Beck ¿Verdad o Desafío?

Verdad –

Ok…¿cuál es tu segundo nombre? –

Todos empezaron a murmurar cosas como: ¡Si, nunca nos lo dijo! Ó ¿Me preguntó cuál será?

Por favor….¿no puede ser otra cosa? – dijo él, ya que digamos que no le gustaba su segundo nombre.

Vamos…tú escogiste verdad –

Está bien, está bien…Connor, mi segundo nombre es Connor ¿contentos? –

¿Tu nombre completo es Beck Connor Oliver? –preguntaron Sam y Freddie al unísono

Riendo un poco ya que le gustaba ver como ellos respondían al mismo tiempo – Sí…No me llamen Connor.

¿Por qué? Suena lindo – dijo Tori causando una sonrisa por parte de Beck. – Me recuerda a Jason Dolley en una película de Disney llamada "Diario de una adolescente".

Bien..ahora Beck a Freddie – Dijo Robbie

Veamos Benson…¿Verdad o Desafío? –

Desafío –

Qué bien…quiero que …-pero antes de que terminara Freddie había sacado un arma de su bolsillo y apuntó hacia Beck ocasionando que todos se levantaran y se alejaran de Freddie.

¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Freddie?! ¡¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa?! – gritó Beck - ¡BÁJALA!

Claro Beck, sólo dejame hacer esto –

En ese momento Freddie soltó el gatillo y le dio en la pierna izquierda haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargg! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntaba mientras se "revisara" la pierna, por así decirlo.

Wajajaja…Hola Beck – Freddie ya no estaba allí, tampoco los chicos, pero Krueger sí.

Aaaaayy…¿quién eres? Aaaaaaaaaa – se quejaba del dolor, no podía levantarse.

Oh mi querido Beck, soy Frederick Charles Krueger, dime como quieras me da igual – respondió él acercándose al chico.

¡Aléjate! – gritó él.

No eres nadie para darme órdenes, idiota. – estaba muy cerca, pasaba su filosa cuchilla sobre su rostro, pero sin hacerle nada, aun.

¡Qué te ALEJES! –

Ya me hartaste, estúpido actor de cuarta – dijo enojado Krueger que arañó al chico como un gato…tres rayas en la cara, tres líneas ocasionadas por Freddy, tres rasguños que no eran cualquier rasguño.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa – volvió a gritar, no podía con el dolor inmenso que sentía, no pensó en lo que hacía, así que hizo algo que vio en la televisión, pellizcarse el nervio para desmayarse. Y así lo hizo y 5 segundos después..

Te odio Krueger – para su suerte había despertado, lo que le "hizo" Freddie no le había hecho daño alguno, pero digamos que Krueger le había dejado un regalito en el rostro.

* * *

**Jade**

No quiero saber nada sobre Beck Connor Oliver, es un tarado, estúpido, maldito y…sigo enamorada de él, me siento como una tonta, no me atrevo a verlo a la cara, es como si…como si nada hubiera pasado entre él y yo, no puedo evitar pensar en sus palabras:

_Yo no quiero regresar contigo, mucho menos te lo iba a pedir._

_¡Yo no te invité, yo no sigo enamorado de ti, yo ya NO TE AMO! _

_¡Bien! _

_¡Vete, yo iré por un helado!_

Jade se dirigía a su casillero para guardqr sus libros cuando ve a André sentado y tocando en medio del pasillo y no era exactamente el piano que siempre llevaba, era uno enorme que cubría casi todo el camino.

Eem..¿André? – le preguntó ella desde su lugar.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de André, él solo seguía tocando una canción, una que daba un poco de miedo ya que no había nadie allí, solo ellos dos, le daba un toque de suspenso a la situación.

Oye…¿Qué haces aquí en medio del pasillo tocando esa melodía tipo Masacre de Texas? – dijo ésta vez acercándose a su amigo, él siguió tocando e ignorando por completo a Jade.

¡Oye André! ¡Deja de ignorarme y responde! – exclamó Jade con lo último que le quedaba de paciencia mientras le golpeaba el hombro.

Entonces André volteó a verla y Jade se quedó perpleja ante lo que veía, los ojos de su amigo estaban blancos, tan blancos que daban miedo.

¿André? ¿Te encuentras bies? – le preguntó dando pasos hacia atrás.

Él empezó a reír de una forma maligna, Jade solo observaba aquella escena, obviamente tenía un poco de miedo, eso no es algo que se ve todos los días.

Oh mi querida Jade – dijo él ahora dándole la espalda a la chica – No te asustes, solo soy yo, tu amigo Freddy Charles Krueger wajajajaja – se reía viendo a Jade.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritó ella - ¡¿Quién rayos eres?! - le preguntó Jade

¿Por qué la gente en esta ciudad es tan tonta? – decía Krueger – Ya te lo dije, Freddy Krueger niñita ignorante.

¡Oye! – se quejó ella – ¿Por qué sueño con esto? – se preguntaba en voz alta.

Wajajajajaja, que inocente es, cree que todo esto es una simple pesadilla jajajajaja – se burlaba Krueger – Pues déjame decirte Jade que… - se acercó a ella como un rayo – esto es más que una pesadilla – le dijo con una voz amenazadora.

¡Aléjate imbécil! – lo empujó Jade contra los casilleros.

Jajajajaja, oh Jade, y pensé que podríamos llevarnos bien – en ese momento Freddy corrió hacia ella y con una velocidad impresionante, la amarró a la silla donde él se encontraba, ella intentaba safarse sin resultado alguno.

¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Jade.

Quiero jugar un juego, se llama "Cállate y no molestes a Krueger" – repondió él mientras afilaba su guante de cuchillas.

¿Qué piensas hacerme? –

¿No entendiste? Cállate y déjame tranquilo un momento –

Argg…TE ODIO ¿lo sabes? –

Ya me hartaste pequeña Jade – ahora si estaba enojado, pasaba sus cuchillas desde el brazo de Jade hasta su rostro, así lo hizo por un rato cuando de pronto agarró su mano, no sin que ella se moviera por así decirlo.

Te voy a dejar un pequeño regalo para que no me olvides wajajajajaja – le dijo con su maligna voz mientras usaba su mano como un pizarrón y escribió sobre ella: FK

Aaaaaaaayyy, suéltame – gritaba ella por el dolor.

Nos vemos – le dijo, tronó sus dedos, Jade cerró sus ojos y…

TE ODIO KRUEGER – susurró ella, para su suerte ya había despertado pero no se dio cuenta de lo que Freddy le había hecho, tal vez porque estaba cansada o porque seguía bajo el efecto del sueño, cualquiera que haya sido la razón, no importaba ya que de todas formas, tendría que ver la herida en su mano.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí significa que no fuiste al baño a vomitar por lo horrible de este capítulo, así que FELICIDADES.**

**1)Sumba Fytness: es un tonto producto que siempre ofrecen en la televisión**

**2)David Zepeda: es un actor y modelo mexicano, LO AMO**

**3)Kim Kardashian: creo que todos la conocen**

**4)One Less Lonely Girl: es una canción de Justin Bieber, durante sus conciertos mientras él canta esa canción, suben a una chica al escenario y le regalan flores y/o una corona. MI SUEÑO.**

**5)Buena Suerte Charlie: serie de televisión de Disney Channel, me encanta.**

**6)Verdad o Desafío: es un juego donde los jugadores forman un círculo, utilizan una botella, la giran y a las 2 personas que les toque, una le pregunta a la otra: ¿Verad o Desafío?**

**7)Diario de una adolescente: fue una película de Disney que tuvo como protagonistas a Kay Panabaker, Danielle Panabaker y Jason Dolley (él se llamaba Connor)**

**8)Chica Rara: es una serie de MTV, obviamente soy Equipo Matty.**

**9)La Masacre de Texas: una película que me traumó de por vida.**

**Creo que eso es todo, así que deja un review y hazme saber cuanto odiaste es capítulo, qué pesadilla odiaste y cuál amaste, no te cuesta nada.**

**Nos vemos hasta mi próxima actualización.**


	7. Recuerdos de la Infancia

**Ok, creo que ahora si me tarde en publicar este capítulo y pido una disculpa a todos por el retraso, lo unico que les diré es que no tenía ideas y digamos que es un capítulo de emergencia.**

**Creo que odiaran este capítulo, no solo por la falta de acción por parte de Krueger, sino porque yo lo veo muy simple y no cumplió con mis expectativas, aun asi, aqui está lo prometido,quiero terminar esta explicación, para mí, el protagonista de este cap es Beck, se ha convertido en uno de mis personajes preferidos.**

**iCarly ni Pesadilla en la calle del Infierno me pertenece solo algunos de éstos personajes, son de sus respectivos dueños**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Recuerdos de la infancia**

Era Lunes por la mañana, y todo estaba normal en el apartamento Shay, bueno, lo que se considera normal para ellos. Spencer estaba haciendo una escultura con restos de televisores, se trataba de un hombre tratando de salir de una zanja, lo llamaba "El Hombre y el ocaso", las chicas arreglándose para bajar, André, Robbie y Rex estaban desayunando mientras que Beck seguía durmiendo, estaba un poco desanimado.

Aun no entiendo por qué lo llamaste "El Hombre y el Ocaso"…yo solo veo a una persona intentando salir de una zanja – dijo Robbie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

No lo entenderías mi querido amigo, solo personas con la suficiente capacidad creatividezca podrían descifrar el mensaje que lleva oculto – le explicó Spencer alardeando – Además…

Antes de que Spencer terminara llegó nuestra rubia favorita entrando por la puerta.

Mamá está lista para el desayuno – exclamó Sam – Spencer, gran escultura, se nota que te esforzaste, yo le pondría "El Hombre y el Ocaso" – agregó ella con un toque de inspiración apreciando la obra de el mayor de los Shay.

¡Ven! ¡Ella si lo entiende! Dame un abrazo pequeña Sammy, somos almas gemelas – dijo Spencer abrazando a Sam como un oso de peluche.

Ella siendo buena amiga, aceptó su abrazo con una sonrisa, ellos tenían una hermosa relación de hermanos.

Claro que sí Spence, somos los mejores – dijo Sam terminando el gesto.

Hola André, Robbie ¿qué hay para desayunar? – preguntó ella sentándose para ser servida, por favor, no se sorprendan, es Sam.

Te olvidas de alguien preciosa – dijo Rex fingiendo estar ofendido.

Como digas Rex – respondió sin darle importancia.

Bueno rubia, tenemos…Hot Cakes, Panqueques, Jugo de naranja, cappuccino, ensalada de frutas, beagles, huevos, pan tostado y lo más importante tocino y jamón – respondió André

Mmmm, tienes razón André es lo más importante – dijo ella mientras agarraba un poco de tocino y jamon y lo llevaba hasta el sofá para comer allí.

En ese momento los demás bajaron a desayunar, bueno, todos excepto Beck que seguía durmiendo.

Buenos días – dijeron las chicas menos Jade quien solo dijo – Hola

Hola Castañas y pelinegra – saludó Sam desde el sofá – Buenos días chicas – dijeron André, Robbie y Rex.

Eemm…Spencer ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Carly a su hermano.

¿Qué no lo ves Carly? Es arte, lo llamo "El Hombre y el Ocaso" – respondió el indignado.

¿Por qué… - estaba a punto de decir Carly hasta que Spencer la cortó diciendo – No lo entenderías Carly, es muy complicado ¿verdad Sam?

Por supuesto que sí Spencer – asintió la rubia – Es muy difícil de explicar Carly. Sería como decirle a Gibby que el jabón en barra es mejor que el jabón líquido. Y por cierto ¿dónde está Beck?

Está en su habitación, diré la habitación del apartamento de…diré la de los chicos, diré…Argg….Tú me entiendes – le explicaba Carly.

Ok, iré a verlo…y me llevaré esto – dijo Sam agarrando el jamón y el tocino para ir a la habitación de Beck.

Está bien, pero no creo que quiera bajar – le intentó de decir su mejor amiga.

No pierdo nada con arrojarle un balde con agua helada – explicó Sam divertida – te aseguro que estará aquí en 5 minutos – terminó de decir para dirigirse al cuarto.

Mientras ella subía, Freddie entraba al apartamento Shay diciendo – ¡No mamá, ya no soy un niño! …Hola chicos.

Los demás respondieron – Hola Freddie.

¡Freddie, por favor, necesitas los espárragos! – gritó la Señora Benson desde el pasillo haciendo que Freddie cerrara la puerta inmediatamente.

Todos empezaron a reír, especialmente los chicos Hollywood, Freddie solo se tapaba el rostro de vergüenza.

Ya chicos, todos sabemos cómo es la loca madre de Freddie – decía Tori – jajaja, pero jajaja ya…¡Es Suficiente! – terminó de decir provocando el silencio de todos.

Por cierto ¿dónde está Sam? – preguntó el castaño sentado desde el sofá.

Todos intercambiaron miradas hasta que Cat habló con total normalidad – Fue a despertar a Beck.

Aah, sí y… – intentó de decir André pero vieron a Beck bajando las escaleras con Sam en su espalda, mientras ella le decía entre risas – Vamos Beck, se un hombre y camina.

Ok ok – respondió él – esto es divertido – dijo de la misma forma que la rubia.

Bueno, esto es un tanto incómodo – decía Carly mientras Freddie sentía unas terribles ganas de ahorcar a Beck, pero no lo haría ya que era uno de sus mejores amigos.

¿Qué les pasa? Pareciera que hubieran visto al castorratón – preguntó Beck aun con Sam en su esplada – Es que… -intentó decir Carly pero la interrumpió Spencer.

¿Crees en el castorratón? – preguntó Spencer con un tono de…Spencer, acercándose al chico velozmente.

Por supuesto ¿no has visto Discovery Channel? – preguntó él con obviedad.

¿Enserio Beck? ¿Discovery Channel? – dijo la rubia bajándose de la espalda de Beck para ir hacia el sofá al lado de Freddie, haciendo que éste se inquietara un poco.

¿Qué te pasó en la cara Oliver? – preguntó André.

Emm… nada, está igual que siempre – respondió el con naturalidad – ¿Por…

En eso, Freddie le puso un espejo en frente de su rostro haciendo que Beck dijera – ¡Ahh! ¿Qué le pasó a mi cara? –

Ah, se me olvidaba, Beck ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – dijo la rubia manteniendo la mirada al televisor.

No lo sé ¿quién lo hizo? – preguntó exagerado y con un tono mas o menos amenazante – No se saldrán con la suya, llegaré hasta el culpable de esto y…Uu, tocino – agregó dejando confundidos a todos, excepto a Spencer que abandonó la habitación para confundir a los lectores.

Luego de que todos quedaron satisfechos con el desayuno, tomaron sus caminos, Robbie y Rex con Cat en la cocina, Tori, Trina y André con Carly en el estudio de iCarly y por último Sam y Freddie con Beck en . ¿Se preguntan por Jade? Ella simplemente subió a "su" habitación y regresó a la cama.

* * *

**Sam, Freddie y Beck**

Lo sé ¿quién puede resistirse a un conejo encarcelado? – dijo Beck a Sam.

Es lo que yo digo – respondió ella ignorando a Freddie que se encontraba en medio de ellos dos.

Oigan – dijo Freddie calmado – ¡También existo! – reclamó él cansado de aquella "situación"

¿Enserio? – Sarcasmo por parte de Sam – No parece

Tiene razón, solo te quedas allí escuchándonos sin decir nada como si fueras un alma en pena esperando que llegue tu turno de bajar del purgatorio para llegar a tu destino después de cruzar la puerta celestial – dijo Beck con total normalidad mientras que Sam y Freddie se miraron extrañados para luego dirigir su mirada a Beck.

¿Qué? – preguntó el castaño.

¿Eh? – respondió él para evitar preguntas

¿Eh? – siguió Freddie.

¿Qué? –

¿Ah? –

Chicos – interrumpió Sam.

¿Qué? -

¿Am? -

¿Conejos? –

¡Basta! – exigió la rubia dándoles un zape a ambos chicos que luego se quejaron.

No era necesario ¿sabes? – Se quejó Freddie – Yo creo que sí – dijo Beck.

Bueno, creo que iré a comprar chocolate – informó a sus amigos mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Tráeme uno con nuez…mejor dos, que sean tres – pidió Sam.

Claro – Dijo saliendo del lugar dejando a la todavía no pareja Seddie

Había un silencio incómodo entre ellos, que se debía mayormente por aquella pesadilla que tuvieron juntos, pero sabían que lo habían disfrutado, excepto la parte del ataque de Krueger. Hasta que Freddie rompió el silencio y dijo – ¿Se puede saber la razón por la que fuiste a despertar a Beck? – intentó ocultar sus celos pero su instinto de "Macho Alfa" se lo impedía.

Mmm…NO – le respondió ella.

Oh, Vamos, él también es mi amigo – dijo suplicándole.

Ok Benson… pero promete que no le dirás a nadie, si lo haces te mataré, te trituraré y venderé tus pedazos a una carnicería – amenzó Sam a Freddie.

Él solo pudo sonreír al saber que la rubia le tenía confianza, asintió con la cabeza y respondió – Lo prometo.

**_*FlashBack*_**

¡Connor! ¡Levántate! – le gritó ella en el oído.

No quiero…y no me llames Connor, sabes que lo odio – se quejó él aun con los ojos cerrados y acostado en la cama.

¡Ese es el punto! – respondió – Ahora, levántate y cuéntale a mamá que te pasa – le pidió y él lo hizo.

No, me deprime, ahora si no te molesta, Caitlin me está esperando – dijo y se volvió a acostar.

¿Quién es Caitlin? – le preguntó desconcertada.

Mi almohada – respondió – Pero en realidad… - empezó a decirle volviéndose a sentar – era una chica que conocí a los 5 años, éramos de la misma edad, yo me le acerqué y le pregunté si quería jugar conmigo ella me dijo que sí, nos divertimos un rato y ella tuvo que irse, me puse muy triste, yo le regalé una flor y le dije: "Para que me recuerdes". Ella me sonrió y se fue. Digamos que fue mi primer amor – terminó de decir sonriendo como tonto – y también la primera chica que me rompió el corazón – dijo cambiando su tono a uno nostálgico.

Guau…Eso es ridículamente tierno – comentó la rubia – ¿Y nunca la volviste a ver?

No, pero lo haré algún día y cuando eso pase… ok, no sé si eso ocurrirá algún día, pero es uno de los recuerdos más bonitos que tengo de mi infancia – confesó – no le cuentes esto a nadie, me verían como una persona que vive en el pasado y eso sería muy extraño.

Ok, ahora que terminaste de contarme tu vida – dijo ella en forma de broma haciendo que Beck riera un poco – Dime ¿qué te hicieron anoche para que despertaras…Así? – le preguntó señalándolo.

Es que…- dijo como un niño pequeño ganándose una mirada asesina de Sam – Ok, ok, estoy harto de que Tori quiera que Jade y yo volvamos a ser novios – admitió – No lo soporto.

Ahhh, era eso – dijo Sam – te entiendo… ya sé que te hará sentir mejor, pero primero ve a cambiarte y te lo diré.

Pero… - intentó decir pero fue cortado por Sam – OBEDECE

Está bien, está bien, ya voy – dijo haciéndole caso a la rubia.

Luego de que éste se cambiara, se lavara los dientes e hiciera todo lo que hacen los chicos antes de desayunar se dirigió hacia Sam y le preguntó – Ya estoy listo ¿Cuál es mi premio?

Tendrás el honor de llevarme en tu espalda hasta allá abajo – respondió Sam con orgullo.

¿Enserio? – le preguntó como diciendo ¿para eso me arreglé? – está bien, sube – le dijo y ella así lo hizo.

**_*Fin del FlashBack*_**

Guaaaao, ahora entiendo el por qué de su pequeña discusión con Tori – comentó el castaño haciendo que la rubia le de una mirada de confusión.

Verás, antes de que el niño perfecto y tú regresaran – dijo con un tono despectivo hacia Ross mientras que Sam rodaba los ojos – Tori le dijo a Beck que no era posible que Jade y él hayan terminado ya que llevaban mas de 2 años de relación, él le respondió que ya no amaba a Jade porque se había enamorado de alguien más, después se fue furioso a la cama dejando a Tori con una cara de culpabilidad – le explicó a Sam recordando lo de esa noche.

¿Y tú cómo sabes que Beck ya no ama a Jade? – le preguntó ella curiosa.

Porque él me dijo que está enamorado de Tori – respondió el castaño – Aunque al igual que Tori, no puedo creer que ellos hayan terminado – comentó.

Yo tampoco ¿cómo es que 2 años de amor pasaron a odio? Es ilógico, es como si el odio se transformara en amor – dijo Sam y Freddie la contradijo diciendo – Sí es posible

¡Que no es posible! – contestó la rubia

¡Que sí! –

¡Qué no! –

¡Que sí! –

¡Que no! –

Mientras discutían, inconscientemente se iban acercando uno al otro hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

Que…sí – siguió Freddie.

Que…no – terminó Sam, se quedaron viendo durante 2 minutos hasta que Freddie empezó a acercarse mas y más, muy, muy lento pero de repente, el celular de Sam empezó a sonar provocando que se separaran lo más rápido posible.

¡Oh por favor! – exlamó Freddie, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, llevó ambas manos a su boca, mientras Sam salía de la habitación contestando su celular y percatándose de las palabras del castaño.

Despúes de unos segundos, apareció Beck en el lugar con 5 barras de chocolate que exageraban de tamaño.

Hey Freddie ¿Dónde está Sam? Le traje sus chocolates con nuez y vainilla – dijo el chico viendo a Freddie recostado en su cama con la mirada hacia el techo y sus manos en el cuello – ¿Qué te pasa? Estás peor que yo cuando Caitlin me dejó en el parque solo como todo un inadaptado social y créeme, no es lindo – agregó mientras habría un chocolate y se lo comía y terminó con – Supongo que Sam te contó la historia ¿verdad?

Freddie se levantó, asintió con la cabeza y preguntó un tanto desconcertado– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Por favor, soy Beck Connor – dijo con un tanto de desprecio en la última palabra – Oliver – terminó la frase como alardeando – Ok no, pero si analizas la situación, resulta muy obvio, mira, yo me voy a comprar chocolate, tú y Sam se quedan solos, te pones histérico cuando ella se subió a mi espalda para hacer que yo baje a desayunar, tú le preguntas por qué fue por mí, ella te cuenta la historia de Caitlin y te hace jurar que no le contaras a nadie, yo llego y te encuentro en MI hermosa y sensual cama y te digo la teoría de cómo se que ella te contó sobre Caitlin y yo – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y haciendo énfasis en MI hermosa y sensual cama.

Freddie se quedó perplejo ante lo que escuchaba, Beck continuó y le preguntó – Y ahora es enserio ¿has visto a Sam? Le tengo que entregar sus chocolates.

¡Oye! – exclamó Freddie en forma de reclamo.

¿Qué? – preguntó como si nada.

Creí que querías que te cuente lo que pasó – dijo el castaño exigiendo un poco de atención.

Aaa, mmmm…NO, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme – terminó y salió por la puerta dejando a un muy confundido Freddie – Es broma – dijo Beck volviendo a la habitación y se sentó en la cama de André – Ahora ven y dile al tío Beck qué es lo que te pasa – le ordenó dándole golpecitos a la cama al lado de él.

¿Seguro? – le preguntó Freddie.

Si quieres me voy en este momento Fredraro – dijo

¡Hey! – se quejó.

Lo siento, es el resultado de ser el mejor amigo de Sam – respondió.

No, **YO **soy su mejor amigo –

No, yo –

¡YO! –

¡YO! –

Arggg….cállate CONNOR – ordenó Freddie pronunciando Connor con mayor intensidad para hacer enojar a Beck.

Aaaaaarrggg….Mira quién habla FREDWARD – contraatacó él de la misma manera que su amigo, cruzándose de brazos.

¿Sabes qué Connor? Me voy – informó a Beck – Y por cierto, esas heridas me quedan mejor a mí – dijo y salió de allí.

Pero, yo soy más GUAPOO – dio un grito que se escuchó por todo el piso.

Luego de eso, inmediatamente Freddie volvió – ¿Por qué discutimos? – preguntó Freddie, no era sarcasmo ni nada parecido, era un total desconcierto.

Emmm…no…lo…sé – respondió Beck muy lento y como si estuviera pensando.

Ok, mejor pasemos a cosas importantes – sugirió Freddie con una mano en la cara y un tanto avergonzado – Te lo resumiré: Después de que ella me contó sobre "Caitlin" – con comillas – Ella dijo que era imposible que el amor se convirtiera en odio o que el odio se convirtiera en amor, entonces discutimos y nos fuimos acercando y… - fue cortado por Beck quien le dijo…

¿Se besaron? – preguntó.

¡NO!...y por cierto desde ahora odio los celulares – respondió con un tono despectivo.

Y yo odio las puertas – agregó Beck haciendo que Freddie ponga una cara de desconcierto – larga historia.

Como te estaba diciendo, estábamos acercándonos y de repente su celular empezó a vibrar y bueno…creo que ya sabes el resto – terminó el castaño.

Ok, lo único que te puedo decir es que…tienes mala suerte – le dijo a su amigo quien le dedicó una mirada despreciativa.

¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué demonios te pasó en el rostro? – preguntó casi gritando.

Aaa, esto –dijo señalando su cara – digamos que el cuerno de un unicornio me hirió con un poco de fuerza – mintió, ni él sabía lo que le había ocurrido.

¿Enserio? – sarcasmo por parte de Freddie – Más bien creo que los dos tenemos mala suerte.

Creo que sí –dijo riendo – Freddie, de casualidad, es solo por casualidad simplemente CASUALIDAD…- lo cortó Freddie.

Habla Oliver – le ordenó el castaño cruzado de brazos.

Ok, no me presiones, yo…quería saber…¿has tenido sueños extraños? – preguntó con voz entrecortada.

¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo él que no sabía que quería decir Beck exactamente.

Ya sabes…sueños, bueno mas bien, pesadillas…donde te lastiman…y cuando abres lo ojos…es como si te la hubieran hecho despierto – agregó el chico sin sabes cómo explicarlo – ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo, debo estar… – y de nuevo fue cortado por el castaño quien le dijo:

De hecho sí – respondió – Se que suena extraño, pero sí.

¿Enserio? – preguntó extrañado – ¡Qué bien! Creí que era el único tonto al que le pasaban estas cosas.

Y Freddie lo miró mal y le dijo – ¿Cómo puedes estar contento con todo lo que está pasando? –

No lo estoy, solo que…– no supo que decir y se quedo callado.

Y no somos los únicos a los que les pasa esto – le informó Freddie y Beck lo miró confundido – A Sam le pasó lo mismo que a nosotros, Connor.

Se acercó a él y le gritó en el oído – En primer lugar, NO…ME…LLAMES…CONNOR – Freddie soltó un "Aaaaa" – y en segundo, tal vez son solo coincidencias porque a mí se me apareció un… – nuevamente cortado por Freddie

Un hombre con el rostro quemado, con sombrero, suéter a rayas y guante de cuchillas que aparece de la nada cuando la situación está demasiado tranquila – Beck se quedó boquiabierto, no podía creer lo que escuchaba – Sí, a mí y a Sam nos pasó lo mismo.

No lo puedo creer pero hay algo que no entiendo…¿por qué nosotros? Y ¿por qué lo que nos hace dentro del sueño se transfiere a la realidad? –

No tengo idea – respondió Freddie, los dos quedaron desconcertados sin decir palabra alguna esperando que algo se les viniera a la cabeza para que le dé lógica al asunto.

* * *

**Sam (al momento que salió de la habitación contestando su celular)**

**_*Llamada*_**

¿Hola? – contestó la rubia su celular.

Come sta la ragazza più bella del mondo? *¿Cómo está la chica más bella del mundo?* – En ese momento Sam supo que era…

¿Ross? – preguntó, no por duda si no por…por ser Sam.

El mismo – respondió él – Quería saber si ¿quisieras venir a jugar videojuegos aquí en mi casa? – le preguntó con un tono amigable.

Ok, primero; no es una casa, es una Mansión, segundo; ¿pueden ir los demás? Y tercero; ¿habrá comida? –

Claro, si quieren pueden quedarse a dormir, hay habitaciones extras y obviamente habrá mucha y deliciosa comida – respondió el rubio encantador.

Qué bien, a mamá le gusta esa idea – comentó Sam

Bueno, nos vemos luego – se despidió él.

Por supuesto, hasta después Rubio – dijo y terminó la llamada.

**_*Fin de la llamada*_**

* * *

Ella siguió su camino mientras pensaba: _"Estuvimos a punto de besarnos…de nuevo, bueno la primera no cuenta porque fue una tonta pesadilla, pero se sintió tan real…Arrgggg, tonto Fredalupe me hace pensar cosas que jamás en la vida pensaría. Ustedes me entienden ¿verdad? Porque si no me entienden tendré que golpearlos. Es decir, de todas las personas en el mundo, me tuve que fijar en él, Oh querido y delicioso Dios del Tocino y el Jamón, aleja estos raros pero cursis pensamientos de mi cabeza" _hasta que se tropezó con Carly que estaba en la cocina sirviéndose limonada.

¡Sam! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre caminar sin ver hacia dónde vas? – regañó Carly a su mejor amiga.

Que es torpe y afecta los movimientos elípticos de la tierra – dijo con voz cansada – pero…

Sin peros, y por cierto ¿en qué pensabas? – le preguntó la castaña

En nada y antes de que se me olvide ¿quieres ir a casa de Ross? – habló Sam haciendo que Carly se entusiasme.

¿Es enserio? Creí que iríamos el fin de semana y es…¿qué día es hoy? – preguntó desconcertada la castaña amiga de Sam.

No lo sé, la escritora está tan confundida que no sabe ni en qué mes estamos – respondió ella como si nada y Carly puso una cara de "_¿A qué te refieres?"_

Ok, supongamos que es Lunes, entonces…¿nos quedaremos a dormir allá verdad? – dijo Carly.

Por supuesto que sí, no podría estar solo unas horas en esa casa – agregó Sam entusiasmada – Avísales a los demás ¿sí? Yo te espero en la mansión, pero antes de irme ¿quién te hizo eso en la mano? –

Bueno; en mi pesadilla fue Freddy Krueger y en la vida real…no lo sé – le respondió a Sam totalmente tranquila.

¿Fred…Freddy…Krueger? – dijo un poco asustada la rubia, era obvio que eso no era una coincidencia solamente, algo estaba ocurriendo y no era nada bueno

Si, era horrible y ¿sabes qué fue lo peor? ¡Que me alejó de Justin! – hizo berrinche Carly y Sam iba a decir algo pero antes de eso Carly le dijo – Si lo insultas te morderé.

Ok, ok, no diré nada – informó la rubia y salió del apartamento hacia su casa para alistarse ropa.

* * *

Después de que la rubia tuviera todo listo, se dirigió a la Mansión Beckham y al llegar a la entrada…

Guaoo…esto sí es una mansión – dijo, casi no pudo hablar por la impresión, llevó a mano hasta el timbre y lo tocó.

De inmediato salió un muy alegre Ross abriéndole la puerta y diciendo – Enserio eres rápida, pasa – con su habitual sonrisa.

¡Tu casa es inmensa Ross! Es como el paraíso…pero en Seattle – exclamó sorprendida – ¿Y vives sólo aquí?

Sí, bueno no, en realidad mi papá se fue de viaje a Japón por 2 meses – respondió él – ¡Taylor! ¿Puedes venir por favor? – llamó el rubio.

Buenas tardes señor Beckham – saludó ella con respeto – ¿Quién es su amiga? – preguntó ella de forma amigable.

Taylor, por favor, dejemos las formalidades, te he dicho mil veces que puedes llamarme Ross – le pidió.

Lo siento señ…Ross, es la costumbre con el señor Christopher – explicó ella a Ross.

Oh, lo olvidaba, Sam ella es Taylor, Taylor ella es Sam – las presentó

Mucho gusto – le dijo Taylor estirándole la mano a Sam.

Igualmente – respondió la rubia estrechándole su mano.

Taylor, en un rato llegarán más personas, los haces pasar por favor y los llevas a donde te dije – le pidió el rubio.

No te preocupes – dijo – Entrégame tu bolso, lo pondré en la habitación de huéspedes – le pidió a Sam y ella así lo hizo – Si me disculpan, volveré a la cocina – se despidió y abandonó el lugar.

Me cae bien – comentó Sam

Mmm ¿quieres jugar un videojuego? – le preguntó el chico.

Vaamooss – respondió la rubia sin pensar.

* * *

No me digas que… - dijo Sam emocionada.

Aja – asintió con la cabeza – Prepárate rubia, porque yo estoy más que preparado – agregó Ross.

* * *

¡Chicos! ¡Los quiero aquí en este instante! – gritó Carly como si estuviera alterada, pero solo lo hizo para que todo fueran donde ella estaba.

Bien – dijo la castaña con satisfacción – Ahora quiero que me… - iba a terminar hasta que llegó alguien inesperado.

Gibeeeh – saludó el gordito con su habitual tono - ¿Por qué están todos parados como si fueran soldados? – preguntó.

Nada, nada ahora solo se un buen Gibby y siéntate en el sofá comiendo este chocolate – le dijo Carly arrebatándo el dulce que Beck tenía en la mano y dándoselo a Gibby con un tono de enamorada, pero no era tan obvia…al menos no tanto.

¡Oye! Era mío – se quejó Beck como un niño pequeño ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Carly – Bueno, puedo comer otro – dijo y sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo metiéndoselo a la boca.

Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, quiero que me escuchen y no me interrumpan porque les juro que…- la interrumpieron.

¿Dónde está Sam? – preguntó Freddie

¡Aaaaaaahhh! Les dije que no me interrumpieran, bueno, no importa, les quiero decir que iremos a un lugar que estoy segura que les encantará –

¿Qué clase de lugar? – preguntó Robbie haciendo que Rex lo golpeara – Auchh ¡Rex!

Gracias Rex – le dijo Carly – ustedes solo empaquen ropa incluyendo traje de baño, tienen 10 minutos así que ¡CORRAN! – le ordenó y ellos así lo hicieron menos Freddie que dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos – ¿Dónde está Sam?

¿Para qué quieres saber? – respondió Carly.

¿Por qué me lo ocultas? – contraatacó el castaño.

Touche – dijo ella – Está en la casa Ross y antes de que…

¡¿Cómo que está en la casa Ross?! ¿Por qué la dejaste ir sola? ¿Sabes qué pasa cuándo confiamos en personas que apenas conocemos? ¿Sabes el… -

¡Cállate Freddie! – exigió Carly – Tranquilízate, tienes que dejar esos celos a un lado y relajarte.

No son celos, solo que conocemos al niño perfecto desde hace…3 días y Sam lo trata como si lo conociera de años –

Sí…y Rex no es un títere, por favor Freddie – dijo con sarcasmo

Ahora vuelvo, empacaré ropa – informó el castaño para evadir preguntas y salió del apartamento Shay para ir al suyo.

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban afuera de la Mansión Beckham, Carly tocó el timbre y casi de inmediato, Taylor abrió la puerta haciéndolos pasar

¿Cómo están? Ustedes deben ser los amigos del señor Beckham ¿cierto? – preguntó la chica.

Si, somos nosotros, yo soy Carly, ellos son Freddie, Gibby, Tori, Beck, Jade, André, Trina, Cat, Robbie y ése títere es Rex – dijo señalando a cada uno.

Mucho gusto, acompanenme, Ross los está esperando – les dijo y los llevó al patio trasero. Mientras que Beck la miraba con un tanto de desconcierto aunque no sabía el por qué

* * *

Todos se extrañaron al ver el patio, ya que parecía estar armado como si fuera La primera Guerra Mundial, solo que una red separaba el lugar. Freddie sin perder tiempo la cruzó pero vio a Ross vestido como si fuera un soldado con un arma que se veía muy real, que se escondía detrás del un árbol al lado de Freddie y luego el rubio se acercó a él velozmente como si Freddie fuera un escondite y de repente el castaño recibió un disparo en la cara, todo indicaba que era de pintura.

¡Mira lo que haces Benson! ¡Arruinaste mi perfecto tiro! – reclamó Sam que se acercaba a los chicos de la misma forma en la que venía Ross, vestida como un soldado de guerra.

¡Eso dolió! – se quejó Freddie – ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – preguntó mientras se sobaba la cara y los demás observaban aquella escena.

Estábamos…ah ¿qué hay chicos? – los saludó Ross bajando su arma – ¿Tú eres Gibby?

Gibeeehh – respondió el gordito como forma de afirmación.

Hola – dijeron los demás al unísono – pero enserio ¿qué hacían? – preguntó Carly.

¿Qué no es obvio Carly? – dijo la rubia – Esto…se llama "Airsoft"

Aamm..¿qué es el Airsoft? – preguntó Tori.

Verás Tori – dijo Ross – es un es un juego y deporte de estrategia basado en la simulación militar. Se trata de un juego de guerra de batalla usando réplicas de armas de fuego que como ya han visto, disparan – señaló su arma, apuntó hacia un árbol y disparó – bolas de pintura, básicamente es parecido al Paintball pero con la emoción de una verdadera guerra militar – le explicó.

Ohh, por eso están vestidos así – comentó Robbie mientras que el rubio asintiera con la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

Bien Sam, creo que ganaste por esta vez – admitió Ross – Felicidades, venciste al campeón estatal de Airsoft de todo Seattle – le dijo a la rubia estrechándole la mano como un buen perdedor.

Te lo dije Beckham, nadie puede vencerme en mi propio juego – le dijo dándole un abrazo de forma amigable pero Freddie lo tomó muy mal.

Bueno…¿nos muestras tu casa? – dijo Beck para salvar a Ross de un posible asesinato causado por Freddie.

Claro, síganme – les dijo.

* * *

Guaoo…este lugar es asombroso – comentó Carly – se ve mejor que en las fotos.

Te lo dije – comentario por parte de Sam.

Bien, ahora, las habitaciones cuentan con dos camas, un baño privado, televisor, refrigerador y por supuesto aire acondicionado porque ya saben de el calor que hace en esta época del año – explicó Ross luego de enseñarles todo el lugar.

¡Yo con Carly! – dijo Sam.

¡Pido a Freddie! – exclamó Beck.

¡Yo con Cat! – dijo Tori

¡Pido a André! – habló Robbie.

Supongo que me toca con la odiosa de Trina – comentó Jade.

Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz que digamos –

¡Oigan! Yo dormiré solo como todo un inadaptado social – se quejó Gibby

Tranquilo Gibby, tú seras mi compañero – lo salvó Ross – Bien, creo que todos ya eligieron compañero ahora elijan su habitación y desempaquen, los veo en la piscina en 30 minutos.

Ok – respondieron todos.

* * *

Al pasar la media hora, todos se prepararon se pusieron su traje de baño, los chicos llegaron primero excepto Ross quien estaba quien sabe donde y cuando aparecieron las chicas, ellos quedaron con la boca abierta, en especial Freddie que no paraba de mirar a la rubia, ella se percató de ello y se volteó para que no vieran que se ruborizó.

Ahora que estamos todos reunidos ¿por qué no entran? – apareció Ross aun con la camiseta puesta.

Te estábamos esperando – dijo Sam.

¿Enserio? – preguntó y ellos asintieron – Pero...

* * *

**Tan, tan, tan, tan**

**Lo sé, no soy buena para dejar intriga al final del capítulo pero al menos lo intento.**

**REFERENCIA**

***Cuando Beck dice que odia las puertas hace referencia a el capítulo "Tori va a los Platinium" donde él y Tori estan a punto de besarse pero su mamá entra por la puerta y hace que los dos se exalten.**

**Creo que ya saben que hacer para dejarme sus amenazas de muerte por haberme tardado tanto tiempo ¿no lo saben? Ok, se los diré, se llaman ¡REVIEWS!**

**Como los/as quiero mucho les dejaré un adelanto:**

Algo raro está pasando aquí ¿no lo creen? - preguntó Beck.

Al parecer sí - respondieron Sam y Freddie.

xX

Lo que te quería decir es que...- fue cortado por Ross quien entró en la habitación.

Hola Sam ¿quieres ver una película? -

xX

Carly - escuchó Jade decir a Tori

¿Si? - respondió la castaña.

Creo que estoy enamorada de Beck - fue lo que oyó la pelinegra desde el otro lado de la puerta.


End file.
